Het Leven van Lily Evers
by Iertjevampiertje
Summary: Dit is versie 1, oftewel de versie die ik nog niet heb verbeterd. Het verhaal gaat over Lily Evers, de moeder van Harry Potter. Lees hier haar levensverhaal van begin tot eind.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

HET LEVEN VAN LILY EVERS

Hoofdstuk 1

Het was ochtend. Lily stapte net uit bed. 'Verdorie', dacht ze. 'Het is zaterdag'. Zaterdag was nou niet bepaald de leukste dag van de week. Dan was ze de hele dag thuis en verveelde zich dood. Er was nooit iets leuks te doen bij haar in huis. Dan kwam er nog bij dat haar bloedeigen zus, Petunia, de gewoonte had om Lily te pesten. Het waren geen gemakkelijke jaren geweest voor Lily. Petunia en haar vriendinnen pesten haar voortdurend en daar had ze helemaal geen zin in. Gelukkig mocht ze na de zomervakantie naar de middelbare school. Dan had ze geen last meer van Petunia en haar vriendinnen. Nog maar een week naar school dacht Lily. Lily kleedde zich aan en liep naar de keuken. Petunia zat al aan de tafel en was al aan het eten. Lily's moeder stond in de keuken beslag te maken voor een taart. 'Goedemorgen Lily', zei ze hartelijk. 'Lekker geslapen?' 'Ja, natuurlijk', zei Lily terug. Uiteraard had ze helemaal niet goed geslapen. Ze had nachtmerries gehad over Petunia. Lily's ouders waren de enige in dit gezin die haar aardig vonden. Misschien was dat wel de reden dat Petunia haar pestte. Haar ouders trokken Lily altijd voor. Lily had ze alleen nog niet verteld dat ze gepest werd door haar eigen zus. Lily ging aan tafel zitten en pakte een boterham. De telefoon ging. Petunia nam op. 'Hallo, met Petunia', zei ze. 'Oh hallo, Sophie!' Lily schrok. Sophie was het meest kakkerige en rijke figuur dat op de wereld rondliep. Zij was een van de vriendinnen van Petunia. 'Ja, het gaat goed hoor. Eh, of ik vanmiddag wat te doen heb? Ik zal het even vragen.' Mam, heb ik vanmiddag wat te doen?',vroeg Petunia aan haar moeder. 'Nee. Hoezo? Ga je weg?',vroeg ze smekend. Petunia gaf geen antwoord en wende zich weer tot de telefoon. 'Ja, ik kan vanmiddag. Bij mij? Want Lily is thuis. Ja, dan hebben we in ieder geval wat te doen. Ja, goed. Tot straks dan!', zei Petunia. Petunia hing op en keek Lily schamper aan. Lily ging van tafel. Als deze dag nog erger dan normaal zou worden, dan kon ze maar beter snel wegwezen. Ze deed haar jas aan en liep naar buiten. Ze rende naar de hoek van de straat. Ze stak de straat over en liep naar richting de bibliotheek. Lily hield heel erg van lezen. Ze liep de bieb in en zocht een boek uit. Ze ging zitten op een stoel en begon te lezen. Petunia zou haar hier niet vinden. De bibliotheek was veel te ordinair voor zo'n kakkerig persoon. Maar zoals bij de meeste mensen wordt het saai als je te lang hetzelfde doet. Ze legde het boek terug en liep de bieb uit. Verderop zag ze Sophie's limousine langsrijden richting Lily's huis. Misschien kon ze beter naar huis gaan. Toen ze weer thuis was zag ze dat Petunia en Sophie achter de tv zaten. Petunia zag Lily en stootte Sophie aan. Lily had geen zin gepest te worden, dus liep ze zo snel mogelijk naar boven. Petunia was haar echter voor. Ze ging voor Lily staan. 'Wat wilde jij gaan doen?', vroeg ze dreigend. Lily zette een stap naar achteren en stotterde: 'ik wilde…naar…eh boven gaan.' Petunia grijnsde. 'Ik dacht het niet. We hebben nog een verrassing voor je in petto.' Petunia wenkte Sophie. Ze liepen naar de keuken en gooide de hele inhoud van de kom met taartbeslag over Lily heen. Lily gilde, het was al te laat. Petunia hoorde hun moeder de trap afkomen en duwde snel de lege kom in Lily's handen. Toen de moeder van Lily haar zag, van top tot teen onder het beslag, kon ze haar ogen niet geloven. Ze duwde Lily de badkamer in en riep: 'hoe kon je! Ik heb twee uur aan dat beslag gewerkt!' nadat Lily gedoucht had, moest ze meteen naar boven en kreeg een week lang huisarrest. Petunia en Sophie gierde het uit van het lachen. Ze gingen naar Petunia's kamer en gingen nog meer grappen bedenken om Lily mee te pesten. Lily zat op haar kamer een boek te lezen. Dit zou een vreselijke week worden, nu ze zich niet meer kon verstoppen in de bibliotheek. En inderdaad, het werd een rotweek. Petunia en haar vriendinnen hadden van alles uitgehaald bij Lily. Ze hadden haar tas vol met water gegoten, lily's hoofd in de wc gepropt, haar kleren tijdens gym aan een boom gehangen, haar schriften verscheurd, haar fietsbanden lek geprikt, plukken uit haar lange haar geknipt, een scheetzak op haar stoel gelegd, peper in haar drinken gedaan en een overlijdensbericht in de krant geplaatst. Maar ja, aan alles komt een eind, dus ook aan een week huisarrest. Het was eindelijk vakantie! Nu hoefde ze zich alleen maar zorgen te maken als er een vriendin van Petunia op bezoek kwam. Er was wel een nadeel aan de vakantie. Namelijk dat er niks te doen viel in huis. Lily verveelde zich enorm. Ze liep liever niet op straat, omdat iedereen dacht dat ze dood was, schrokken ze allemaal als ze haar zagen. De weken gingen voorbij. In juli gebeurde er iets wat haar hele leven voorgoed zou veranderen. Toen ze op een ochtend de post ging halen, zat er ook een brief voor Lily bij. Het was een zware envelop en Lily maakte hem snel open. Er stond:

ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN & HOCUS-POCUS  
Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus  
(Commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1e Klas, Opperste hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden)

Geachte mevrouw Evers,  
Het doet me een genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden.  
Het schooljaar begint op 1 september.  
Gelieve voor 31 juli per uil te reageren.  
Hoogachtend,  
Minerva Anderling,  
Assistent-schoolhoofd

Lily gooide de brief op de grond. Dit zal vast wel weer zo'n leuke grap van Petunia zijn. Ze pakte haar boek weer en begon te lezen.  
Een paar weken later dacht Lily niet meer aan de brief. Tot dat er op de deur geklopt werd. Petunia deed open en gilde. Daarna viel ze flauw. Lily hoorde haar gillen en liep naar de deur. Ook Lily schrok, want er stond een man ongeveer twee keer zo groot als Lily voor de deur. Hij zag er woest uit. Tot Lily's verbazing glimlachte hij. Hij zei: 'Hallo, jij mot Lily zijn'. Lily knikte flauwtjes. De reus stapte over Petunia heen en liep naar de woonkamer. Lily liep voorzichtig achter hem aan. De moeder van Lily gilde toen ze zag wie haar woonkamer binnenliep. De vader van Lily schrok ook. De reus ging zitten op de bank. Petunia was bijgekomen en schuifelde langs de muur naar haar ouders. 'Eh…', zei Liy. 'Wie bent u?' 'Fijn dat je het vraagt. Ik ben Rubeus Hagrid, sleutelbewaarder en terreinknecht van Zweinstein'. 'Zweinstein? Was dat niet die ene school uit die brief?', vroeg Lily. 'Ja precies. Ik wist dat je hem gelezen had, maar omdat natuurlijk niemand anders in je familie kan toveren, most ik van Perkamentus je effe helpen met schoolspullen kopen en zo. 'Eh…toveren?, vroeg Lily. 'Ja toveren, ja. Je bent een heks, Lily!', zei Hagrid. Lily geloofde er helemaal niks van. Zij een heks? Dat kon gewoon niet. Blijkbaar dacht Hagrid dat ook want hij zei:'Nooit iets vreemd laten gebeuren of zo?' Nu Lily er over nadacht, er was inderdaad wel eens iets vreemds gebeurt. Petunia had Lily met schoolzwemmen zo lang onder water gehouden dat ze naar het ziekenhuis had gemoeten. Toen ze bijna beter was had Petunia haar uit het raam van de eerste verdieping gegooid. De meeste mensen hadden dat niet overleeft, maar Lily wel ook al lag ze dan nog twee weken extra in het ziekenhuis. Dat had ze nooit begrepen. Maar nu leek het heel erg logisch. Ze keek Hagrid aan. Hagrid grijnsde. 'Nou ga je mee? Volgens mij motten we nog wat schoolspullen kopen.' Lily voelde zich al een beetje zekerder. Ze stond op en trok haar jas aan. Even later liepen ze door het dorp naar het station. Ze gingen met de trein naar Londen. In de trein vroeg Lily aan Hagrid waar tovenaars hun spullen kochten. 'In de Wegisweg', zei Hagrid. 'Ik zal het je zo laten zien.' Ze liepen door Londen en gingen een klein cafeetje binnen, dat Hagrid de Lekke Ketel noemde. Binnen zag Lily allemaal tovenaars en heksen zitten. Ze gingen achter de bar langs, naar een klein binnenplaatsje. Daar tikte Hagrid met zijn roze paraplu op de bakstenen muur. De steen wurmde zich naar buiten en er werd een gat zichtbaar. Dat gat werd steeds groter en uiteindelijk verscheen er een grote poort. Ze liepen er doorheen en Lily zag allemaal winkels waar de meest vreemde dingen in de etalages stonden. Eerst liepen ze naar een groot wit gebouw, Goudgrijp, waar ze Lily's geld wisselden voor echt tovenaarsgeld. Daarna kochten ze alles wat Lily nodig had. Ze liepen weer terug naar de Lekke Ketel en daar namen ze afscheid. Lily ging alleen naar huis met de trein. Hagrid zei dat er nog andere kinderen waren die hij moest helpen met hun schoolspullen.


	2. Voorwoord

Voorwoord:

Hallo!

Dit is het eerste verhaal dat ik ooit geschreven heb. Ik wilde een verhaal over Lily Evers schrijven omdat zij mijn favoriete personage uit Harry Potter is. De titel zegt al dat dit verhaal gewoon over haar leven gaat, zoals ik denk dat het ongeveer geweest is. Ik hoop dat ik zoveel mogelijk trouw ben gebleven aan het boek, dat het wel klopt met het boek zeg maar.

Ik heb twee versies van dit verhaal. Dit was de eerste versie. Ik was toen ik het schreef nog niet zo ervaren, dus er zitten best veel fouten in. In de tweede versie van het verhaal heb ik dat verbeterd, dus die kan je beter lezen dan deze versie. Deze versie heb ik online gezet zodat je het kan vergelijken, en kijken hoe het vroeger was geweest.

Het verhaal heeft 17 hoofdstukken. In deze versie heb ik nog geen namen voor de hoofdstukken bedacht, omdat ik dat niet wilde. In versie 2 heb ik dat wel. Dat verhaal heeft dan ook 25 hoofdstukken. Ik heb daar twee hoofdstukken toegevoegd en de rest van de tekst wat beter verdeeld onder hoofdstukken en ze namen gegeven.

Maar goed, ik hoop dat jullie dit verhaal nog een beetje leuk vinden, ik heb er veel tijd aan besteed.

Groetjes Iertjevampiertje.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Het was de mooiste dag van Lily's leven tot nu toe geweest en ze verheugde zich erop om die kop van Petunia te zien als zij haar toverstok zou trekken. Lily was nu niet meer bang voor Petunia. Petunia was eerder bang voor Lily geworden. De laatste paar weken vermaakte Lily zich met het lezen van haar nieuwe schoolboeken en Petunia pesten. Haar ouders vonden Lily helemaal geweldig en wilde steeds dat ze iets zou toveren. Op 1 september stond Lily vroeg op en liet zich door haar moeder naar het station brengen. Hagrid had Lily een  
treinkaartje gegeven voor de Zweinsteinexpres. Ze moest door de muur van perron 9 en perron 10 heen lopen om op het perron voor de Zweinsteinexpres te komen. Ze nam afscheid van haar moeder en deed dat dus. Het lukte. Toen ze aan de andere kant van de muur was, zag ze een vuurrode stoomtrein, met allemaal leerlingen, hangend uit ramen om nog even te praten met hun familieleden. Ze liep de trein in en ging in de laatste coupé zitten, die was nog helemaal leeg. Een jongen met donker haar stak zijn hoofd om de hoek. 'Oh, hoi', zei hij. 'Is hier nog ruimte voor vier jongens?' 'Ja, natuurlijk', zei Lily. Er kwamen nog drie andere jongens naar binnen. 'Hoe heet je?',vroeg de jongen met het donkere haar. 'Ik heet Lily Evers', zei Lily. 'Oh, aangenaam. Ik ben Sirius Zwarts, dat is Remus Lupos, die jongen daar is Peter Pippeling en dit is James Potter', zei de jongen. 'Leuk jullie te ontmoeten, zei Lily. 'Gaan jullie ook voor het eerst naar Zweinstein?', vroeg ze. 'Ja, weet je al op welke afdeling je komt', zei Remus. 'Eh…afdeling?', vroeg Lily onzeker. 'Jij komt zeker uit een dreuzelgezin?', vroeg hij. 'Wat zijn dreuzels eigelijk?', vroeg Lily die zich steeds dommer begon te voelen. 'Dreuzels dat zijn mensen die niet kunnen toveren. En Zweinstein heeft vier afdelingen, Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich', zei Peter. 'Oke', zei Lily. 'Maar hoe kan je weten op welke afdeling je komt?' 'Dat kan je ook eigelijk niet weten, maar als je hele familie op een afdeling zat, dat is de kans groot dat je er zelf ook op komt', zei Remus. Ze praatte nog een tijdje door en Lily wist al iets meer over de tovenaarswereld. Toen ze uitstapten, hoorde ze de stem van Hagrid. 'Eerstejaars, hierheen. Eerstejaars!' Lily groette Hagrid en ze liepen naar de rand van een groot meer, waar allemaal bootjes lagen. Aan de overkant van het meer stond Zweinstein. Het was heel mooi en groot. Ze gingen in de bootjes zitten en voeren naar de overkant van het meer, naar een ondergronds haventje. Ze liepen verder en kwamen uit in een grote hal. Ze liepen nog een trap op en daar stond een strenguitziende vrouw. 'Welkom op Zweinstein. Ik ben professor Anderling. Zo dadelijk begin het bakvet om het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar te vieren, maar voordat jullie plaatsnemen in de Grote Zaal, worden jullie verdeeld over vier verschillende afdelingen. De afdelingen zijn Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Zwadderich en Huffelpuf. Tijdens jullie verblijf fungeert je afdeling min of meer als je familie. Bij eventuele triomfen krijg je afdelingspunten en bij overtredingen worden punten afgetrokken. De afdeling met de meeste punten, krijgt aan het eind van het jaar de afdelingsbeker. De indelingsceremonie begint zo, in aanwezigheid van de overige leraren en leerlingen. Ik kom jullie zo halen.' 'Eh…Sirius', vroeg Lily. 'Hoe verdelen ze ons over de afdelingen?' 'Met een hoed, volgens mijn moeder', zei Sirius. 'Hoe bedoel je?', vroeg Lily. 'Nou, gewoon. Je zet die hoed op en zegt bij welke afdeling je het best past', legde Sirius uit. Professor Anderling kwam binnen. 'Ga in een rij staan en volg me', zei ze. De deuren van de Grote zaal gingen open en ze liepen naar binnen. Op een krukje lag de sorteerhoed en professor Anderling riep een voor een de leerlingen naar voren. Nadat een paar leerlingen geweest waren riep Anderling: 'Evers, Lily' Lily liep naar voren en ging op het krukje zitten. Professor Anderling zette de hoed op haar hoofd en die riep meteen: 'GRIFFOENDOR!'. Aan de tafel van Griffoendor werd geklapt en Lily ging aan de tafel zitten. Ze keek toe hoe de anderen werden ingedeeld. Sirius, Remus, Peter en James werden ook ingedeeld bij Griffoendor en kwamen naast Lily zitten. Na de sorteerceremonie en het feestmaal hield Professor Perkamentus nog een toespraak. Lily luisterde maar half. Ze was moe en wilde naar bed. Toen Perkamentus klaar was liep ze achter de rest van de Griffoendors aan, naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. De klassenoudste wees op een deur die naar de meisjesslaapzaal leidde. Lily liep naar binnen en plofte kleedde zich om plofte op haar hemelbed en viel direct in slaap.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3

De volgende ochtend werd Lily vroeg wakker. Ze had zoveel zin in vandaag, dat ze zich snel omkleedde, en snel naar de Grote Zaal liep om te ontbijten. Ze ging naast een meisje zitten met blond haar. 'Hoi', zei het meisje vrolijk. 'Hoe heet jij?' 'Ik heet Lily. Lily Evers', zei Lily. 'Oh leuke naam. Ik heet Roos Valanda', zei ze. 'Leuk je te ontmoeten', zei Lily. Professor Anderling deelde de lesroosters uit. Lily keek op haar rooster. Ze had het eerste uur gedaanteverwisseling. Na het ontbijt ging Lily samen met Roos naar de les. Ze gingen zitten en professor Anderling kwam binnen. Ze vertelde direct waar het op stond. Daarna veranderde ze haar bureau in een varken en weer terug. Ze gingen gelijk aan de slag en ze moesten een lucifer in een naald veranderen. Lily was het meteen gelukt. Maar Roos was een beetje onhandig en zette haar tafel in de fik. Het tweede uur hadden ze Toverdranken. Professor Guilotin liet hen een makkelijke toverdrank brouwen. Ze kregen ook nog wat uitleg over de verschillende ingrediënten. Lily had verder nog Bezweringen, Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en Geschiedenis van Toverkunst. Lily had de lessen niet zo moeilijk gevonden. Op woensdag kreeg ze een brief van Hagrid, of ze langs wilde komen. Roos was ook een kind van dreuzelouders en Hagrid had haar ook geholpen met haar schoolspullen. Dus gingen ze samen naar Hagrid. 'Hoi Hagrid', zei Lily toen Hagrid de deur open deed. 'Kom binnen, kom binnen', zei hij. Ze liepen naar binnen en gingen zitten op de grote bank. 'Koppie thee?', vroeg Hagrid. 'Ja, lekker', zeiden Lily en Roos. Ze dronken hun thee op en praatte met Hagrid over wat ze deze week allemaal beleefd hadden. Toen ze daar over waren uitgesproken, vroeg Lily iets waar ze al een tijdje mee zat. 'Hoe kan het dat ik wel een heks ben, en niemand anders uit mijn familie?', vroeg ze. 'Ja, ik heb geen idee', zei Hagrid. 'Ik denk dat er wel iemand bij jou in de familie zit die toverkracht heeft, maar weet jij dat niet. Het kan ook zijn dat er een hele verre tante of zo van je'-BOEM. 'Wat was dat?', vroeg Roos. 'Het kwam bij school vandaan,' zei Hagrid. Hij tuurde door de gordijnen naar Zweinstein. 'Ik zie niks. Laten we toch maar effe gaan kijken', zei hij. 'Ja goed', zei Lily.


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4

Ze liepen terug naar de school. Er was niemand te bekennen. De hele school was leeg. Zelfs Professor Perkamentus was weg. 'Kom we gaan effe naar Zweinsveld', zei Hagrid. Lily en Roos liepen voorop. 'Hey, Hagrid. Waarom lopen we hier eigelijk? Moeten we geen brief naar het Ministerie…waar is hij nou weer gebleven?', zei Lily. Hagrid had net nog achter hen gelopen, maar nu was hij weg. 'Ik vind het eng Lily, laten we iemand waarschuwen of zo', zei Roos. Nog geen seconde later kwam er een uil aanvliegen, die een brief op het hoofd van Roos liet vallen. 'Auw!', gilde ze. Lily pakte de brief en las hem door. 'Oh…mijn…god', zei ze langzaam. 'Wat staat er?', vroeg Roos. Het was geschreven met uitgeknipte krantenletters:

WIj hebbEn de hele schOol gegijzeld. Als jULlie ze nog levEnd terug wILlen zien, viNd ons dAN maar. LuKt jullie niet. OM het jullie niet al tE moeilijk te maken hier een Hint. Het bEGint Met een K. Als Jullie het ministerie inschaKelen, kan het nOG wel eens hEel slecht af loPEn met julliE vriendjes.  
PrEttige daG nog veRDer.

'Maar dit is verschrikkelijk!', zei Roos. 'Hoe kom je er bij?', zei Lily sarcastisch. 'Wat begint er met een K?', vroeg ze aan Roos. 'We kijken wel even in het woordenboek', zei Roos. 'Echt niet! Ik ga niet terug naar school. Stel je voor, dat er ineens twee mafkezen uit de kerkers komen rennen en ons ook nog gijzelen!', zei Lily. 'Ja daar zit wat in', zei Roos. 'Ze hebben vast wel ergens een boekenwinkel in Zweinsveld' 'Ja, tovenaars verkopen vast woordenboeken', zei Lily. 'Oh, wat moeten we nou doen?' 'We kunnen…eh…naar de Vier Bezemstelen gaan. Ik heb dorst', zei Roos. Toen ze Lily's gezicht zag zei ze snel: 'Geintje'

'Verdorie Roos, doe even serieus, oké?', zei Lily. 'Laten we…eh. We kunnen misschien eerst Hagrid gaan zoeken', zei Roos. 'Ja laten we dat maar doen dan', zei Lily. Ze liepen door de straten van Zweinsveld, maar omdat ze er nog nooit eerder waren geweest, durfden ze niet te ver weg te gaan, omdat ze anders zouden verdwalen. 'Laten we maar terug naar het schoolterrein gaan. Misschien is Hagrid gewoon thuis', stelde Roos voor. 'Ja, goed idee', zei Lily. Ze liepen terug naar het schoolterrein. Bij Hagrids huisje was niemand. 'Kunnen we er niemand bijhalen. Ik vind dit doodeng', zei Roos. 'Nee, je weet wat er in de brief stond! Stel je voor dat het waar is wat ze schreven', zei Lily. Ze gingen voor de deur van Hagrids huisje zitten en dachten na over de hint. Roos noemde allemaal woorden op die met een k begonnen. 'Hou maar op', zei Lily. 'Al zouden we het goede woord raden en ze vinden kunnen we ze vast niet aan. Ik bedoel, als ze de hele school ontvoerd hebben, dan zijn ze vast heel goed.' 'Ik heb het!!! Ze zijn ontvoerd door kabouters, worden met kettingen vastgehouden en ze zijn in een kamer!', zei Roos. 'Eh…kabouters?', vroeg Lily ongelovig. 'Hoe kunnen kabouters de hele school gijzelen?' 'Ja, niet aan gedacht', zei Roos. 'Nou ik ben het zat hier te zitten. Ik ga naar binnen', zei Lily. Ze wilde net naar school toe lopen, toen Roos haar tegen hield. 'Je kan niet zomaar naar binnen gaan!' 'Natuurlijk wel. Als ze ons ook pakken, dan weten we in ieder geval wie het zijn, waar ze zitten en wat ze van plan zijn', zei Lily en ze liep door. Roos liep hoofdschuddend achter haar aan. Lily duwde voorzichtig de deuren van Zweinstein open, keek om de hoek en liep naar binnen, met haar toverstok in de aanslag. 'Wat begint er hier op school met een k?', mompelde ze. 'Hoe weet je zo zeker dat ze op school zitten?', vroeg Roos aan Lily. 'Ik heb geen idee, maar we moeten toch ergens beginnen', zei Lily. Nog steeds zagen ze niemand, nergens een aanwijzing. Tot dat… 'He Roos, kom eens kijken!', riep Lily snel. Op de deur van de grote zaal hing een briefje geplakt, weer met uitgeknipte krantenletters.

JulliE zijn al in de bUurt. HelaAs, het duURde wEl wat lANg. Er zIjn al Doden gEvallen. OH en mAak je geen zorgEn om die dikke. Die Hebben we ook. SoRry, we konDEn geen nieUwe hint verzinnEn, dus krIjgen julliE die Ook niet. Hahaha. Met onvrIendelijke gRoeten…

'Wat een grapjassen, zeg. We zijn al in de buurt, maar hoe dichtbij en waar dichtbij?', vroeg Lily zich af. 'Eh…Lily, kan je je niet even druk maken om iets anders? Er zijn doden gevallen! Snap je? Doden!', zei Roos. 'Ik ga die onzin niet geloven. Dat doen ze gewoon om ons bang te maken, joh', zei Lily, ook al klonk er een vleugje paniek in haar stem. 'Misschien is het gewoon een grap', zei Lily. 'Dat hoop je, maar ik vind het doodeng echt', zei Roos. 'Nee, ik bedoel misschien ben ik wel helemaal geen heks, dan is droom ik dit gewoon en moet het schooljaar nog beginnen', zei Lily.

'Vast niet. Dan zal ik ook wel dromen', zei Roos en ze zuchtte. 'Wat moeten we nou doen?', vroeg ze zich af. 'We gaan naar de toren van Griffoendor. Dan pak ik mijn woordenboek en dan zoeken we de oplossing voor de hint', zei Lily. Ze liepen naar de toren van Griffoendor. Lily pakte haar woordenboek uit haar hutkoffer, ging op bed zitten bladerde door naar de k. Roos ging naast Lily zitten. Ze keken naar de woorden op de bladzijdes en schreven woorden op die een plaats aangaven waar een hele school in zou passen: Kamer, 'Nee, dat kan van alles zijn', zei Roos. Kampeerterrein, 'We zaten in de buurt. Een kampeerterrein ligt misschien wel heel ver weg', zei Lily. Kasteel, 'Nee, daar zitten we al', zei Roos. Kathedraal, 'Nee, dat lijkt me niet', zei Lily. Kazerne, 'Nee, ook te ver weg, zei Roos. Kelder, 'Nee, die is vast niet groot genoeg', zei Lily. Kerker, 'Eh…Lily, kijk eens wat er achter kerker staat', zei Roos. 'Kerker m –s (his) (ondergrondse) gevangenis', las Lily voor. 'Ja, Roos dat is het!', riep Lily uit. Ze smeet het boek neer, pakte haar toverstok en rende de kamer uit. Roos volgde haar. Ze renden naar de kerkers, waar ze normaal gesproken les kregen van Guilotin. Daar aangekomen zagen ze niemand. 'Dit lokaal zou ook veel te klein zijn voor de hele school', zei Lily. 'Zweinstein heeft vast nog meer kerkers'. Op dat moment kwam er een uil naar binnen vliegen. Hij liet een brief op het hoofd van Roos vallen. 'Auw', riep ze weer. Ze pakte de brief van de grond en las voor:

ProFiciat! JullIe heBbEn de HInt opgeLost. Nu moET je onS nog vInden.

'Bah, wat zijn dat voor idioten!', zei Lily. 'Ik ben het zat. Kom te voorschijn!', riep ze boos. 'Dat heeft geen zin Lily, denk ik', zei Roos. 'Ja, je hebt gelijk. Laten we gaan luisteren of we iets verdachts horen', zei Lily. Ze ging op een stoel zitten en Roos volgde haar voorbeeld. Heel stil luisterden ze. Er gingen vijf minuten voorbij…tien minuten…twintig minuten-BOEM!!! Lily en Roos sprongen verschrikt op. 'Het kwam onder ons vandaan!', zei Lily. 'Nou, volgens mij kwam het daar vandaan', zei Roos en ze wees op een punt naast het bureau van Guilotin. 'Nee, het kwam daarvan-BOEM!!! De tweede knal werd gevolgd door een grote ontploffing aan de andere kant van de kerker. Een groot gat werd zichtbaar onder een grote wolk stof. Lily en Roos renden naar het gat toe. Ze keken naar beneden. Het was heel diep, want je kon de bodem niet zien. 'Nou, springen dan maar hè', zei Lily. Roos twijfelde maar toen zei ze: 'Oké dan'. Lily sprong eerst. Roos volgde haar. Ze kwamen neer op iets zachts. Ze konden niet zien wat het was, want ze zagen geen hand voor ogen. Lily probeerde om zich heen te kijken. Ze stond op en zag in de verte een klein lichtpuntje. Ze zocht Roos' arm en trok haar mee.


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5

'Lily? Hoe ver is het nog?', vroeg Roos. 'Ik hoop dat het niet ver weg meer is. Het wordt al lichter', zei Lily. Toen opeens stonden ze voor een grote bruine deur. In de deur zat een raam en Lily besefte waar het licht vandaan kwam. Er was een licht schijnsel zichtbaar achter de deur. Lily zocht een deurklink, maar die vond ze niet. 'Alohomora', zei ze zacht. De deur zwaaide open. Wat ze toen zagen was verschrikkelijk. Aan een ronde tafel zaten vier mannen in lange zwarte mantels. Om hen heen zaten in allemaal cellen de ontvoerde leerlingen en leraren. Ze keken op om te kijken wie er binnen was gekomen. Een van de mannen keek op en zag Roos en Lily staan.

'Eindelijk, daar zijn jullie'. De man had een hele ijzige, kille stem. 'We dachten dat jullie niet meer kwamen om jullie zielige vriendjes te redden' Lily begreep niet wie die mannen waren, maar Roos blijkbaar wel, want ze zei zacht:'Voldemort' 'Goed geraden', zei de man. 'Sluit ze op mannen'. Lily werd van achteren ruw beetgepakt en werd in een lege cel gesmeten. Roos werd bovenop haar gegooid. Lily krabbelde overeind. 'Wie zijn jullie?', vroeg ze door de tralies heen. 'Heeft niemand je dat ooit verteld? Je verbaast me Hagrid'. Hij keek om naar een cel naast tegenover hen, waar overduidelijk het silhouet van Hagrid zichtbaar was. 'Nou, dan zal ik het je uitleggen. Ik ben heer Voldemort, de meest machtige tovenaar ter wereld'. 'Wat zijn jullie van plan?', vroeg Roos. 'En waarom moest je ons zo nodig hier heen lokken?' 'Omdat jullie deel uitmaken van mijn plan kan ik het jullie toch wel vertellen. Het enige wat ik wil is macht. En hoe wil je de macht over de wereld krijgen? Precies. Door een school te ontvoeren. Ik heb toevallig een methode uitgevonden die in een klap duizend mensen kan ontvoeren. Maar natuurlijk, kon niet alles goed gaan. Maar ik had een ding over het hoofd gezien. Het huisje van Hagrid. Toevallig waren daar twee leerlingen aanwezig. Jullie zouden alles verpest hebben, als jullie niet snel hierheen kwamen. Jullie zouden alles vertellen aan het ministerie en dan zou mijn plan voorgoed verloren zijn. Ik besloot jullie hierheen te lokken met een raadsel en een onzinverhaal dat ik jullie vriendjes ging uitmoorden. Jullie geloofden dat (Roos kuchte) en kwamen ons snel opzoeken. Helaas heb ik geen tijd om mensen te vermoorden, want mijn macht-over-de-wereld-ding is klaar. Als ik straks klaar met jullie ben zullen jullie mij gehoorzamen, zodat jullie iedereen beheksen die jullie tegenkomen, zodat over een tijdje de hele wereld mij gehoorzaamd.' 'Haal het macht-over-de-wereld-ding, mannen!', zei Voldemort tegen twee van de overige mannen. 'Eh… macht-over-de-wereld-ding? Dat is nou niet bepaald een schokkende naam voor een wapen of wat het dan ook mag zijn', zei Lily. 'Hou je erbuiten, stomme troela', snauwde Voldemort. De twee mannen kwamen aanlopen met een ding onder een doek. 'Oké, neem eerst deze twee', zei Voldemort en hij wees op Roos en Lily. De celdeur werd opengemaakt en Lily en Roos werden naar buiten gesleurd. 'Zo, mevrouwtje-ik-ben-beter-dan-de-rest, jij mag als eerst', zei Voldemort tegen Lily. 'Een momentje Marten', zei een stem.  
In de deuropening stond Albus Perkamentus, het schoolhoofd. 'Ik sta het namelijk niet toe dat je mijn leerlingen geestelijk mishandeld', zei hij. 'Perkamentus! Wat doe jij hier!', zei Voldemort. 'Ik dacht dat we het daar over eens waren', zei Perkamentus kalm. 'Ik kom mijn leerlingen en collega's redden'. 'Probeer het maar!', snauwde Voldemort. 'Ik zou als ik jou was juffrouw Evers loslaten, Marten. Anders zal ik je pijn moeten doen, helaas', zei Perkamentus. 'Kom haar maar halen', riep Voldemort. 'Oh, dat zal ik zeker doen', zei Perkamentus. 'Expelliarmus', riep Perkamentus. Voldemorts toverstok vloog door de lucht. Hij liet Lily los en probeerde hem te vangen, maar Perkamentus ving hem behendig op. Lily schuifelde langs de muur naar Roos. De mannen grepen naar hun toverstokken. 'Expelliarmus', schreeuwde een van de mannen tegen Perkamentus, maar Perkamentus was hem voor en schreeuwde ook 'Expelliarmus'. Drie toverstokken vlogen door de lucht en vielen voor de voeten van Perkamentus neer. Voldemort stond onbewapend voor Perkamentus. 'Geef me mijn toverstok Perkamentus', zei hij langzaam. 'Alleen als jij en je volgelingen zich over geven', zei Perkamentus. 'Oké dan, mij best', snauwde Voldemort. Perkamentus keek hem aan. 'Jij geeft je niet zomaar over, dus hier klopt iets niet', zei hij. 'Nou, dan geloof je me niet', zei Voldemort terug. 'Ik laat iedereen hier ongedeerd als jij me mijn toverstok terug geeft en me rustig laat verdwijnen, Perkamentus', zei hij. 'En dat moet ik geloven? Ik dacht het niet', zei Perkamentus. Toen opeens graaide Voldemort zijn toverstok uit Perkamentus' handen en zette een stap naar achteren. 'Ik heb je gewaarschuwd, Perkamentus', zei hij. Een van de mannen fluisterde iets in Voldemorts oor. 'Ja, dat is ook waar', zei Voldemort. 'Wij gaan maar eens. Jij hoort nog van ons Perkamentus! Hij en de mannen verschijnselden. 'Wat moest dat voorstellen?', vroeg Lily. 'Blijf staan Lily, ik vertrouw dit niet', zei Perkamentus en hij keek om zich heen.

Ze bleven nog een tijdje staan, Perkamentus met zijn toverstok in de aanslag. 'Eh… Professor, we staan hier nu al tien minuten', zei Roos. 'Als Voldemort echt zonodig terug moest komen, dan was hij toch al lang hier?' 'Misschien heb je wel gelijk, Juffrouw Valanda, maar we moeten het zekere voor het onzekere nemen'. Ze wachten nog vijf minuten. 'We gaan', zei Professor Perkamentus plots. 'Hij komt niet meer'. 'Hoe weet u dat Professor?', vroeg Lily. 'Nee, hij is weg. Dat voel ik', zei Perkamentus. 'Helpen jullie mee? We bevrijden de rest.' 'Hoe?', vroeg Roos. 'Met de sleutel natuurlijk', zei Lily en hield een oude sleutel omhoog. 'Hoe kom je daar nou weer aan?', vroeg Roos. 'Die lag gewoon op die tafel daar', antwoordde Lily. Roos lachte en Lily gaf de sleutel aan Perkamentus, die alvast de dichtstbijzijnde cel openmaakte. De bevrijdde leraren stuurden de kinderen terug naar school via de tunnel. Toen ze iedereen bevrijd hadden, liepen ze achter de stroom leerlingen aan. In de Grote Zaal verzamelde ze iedereen. Perkamentus ging op zijn stoel zitten en hield nog een toespraak. 'Welkom terug allemaal!!!', riep hij. 'Vanwege de gebeurtenissen van vandaag, geef ik jullie morgen en overmorgen vrij', zei hij en er barstte een gejuich los in de Grote Zaal. 'Zo, het is al laat, ik verzoek jullie om naar jullie slaapzalen te gaan en rustig van jullie lange weekend te genieten'. 'Dat dacht ik niet', zei een kille stem. In de deuropening stond Voldemort.

'Ik weet niet wat je van plan bent, Marten, maar ik heb hier geen zin meer in. Laat de leerlingen gaan, meer vraag ik niet', zei Perkamentus. 'Nou, vooruit dan maar', zei Voldemort. 'Maar, als ik merk dat ook maar een klein leerlingetje het Ministerie erbij haalt, dan blaas ik de hele school op'. 'Hoezo, Marten. Ben je bang voor het Ministerie van Toverkunst?,' vroeg Perkamentus. 'Ach, laat ook maar. Stuur die leerlingen weg, dan handelen wij dit samen wel af, Perkamentus!', snauwde Voldemort. 'Ja, al goed. Klassenoudste, zorg dat jullie afdelingen op de slaapzalen komen. Verdere instructies horen jullie van de afdelingshoofden', zei Perkamentus. Roos en Lily liepen achter de klassenoudste aan naar de toren van Griffoendor. Er heerste een grafstemming in de leerlingenkamer. Er werd op Lily's schouder getikt. Het was Sirius. 'Hey, Lily', zei hij. 'Kan ik je heel even spreken?' 'Natuurlijk', zei Lily en ze liepen naar een hoek van de kamer waar niemand stond. 'Wat is er, Sirius?', vroeg Lily. 'Nou… er is een klein probleempje. James die eh… hij… nou, er is in ieder geval iets vreemds met hem aan de hand. Ik heb hem nog nooit zo gezien en ik dacht, misschien weet jij wel wat er met hem aan de hand is', zei Sirius. 'Waarom vraag je dat aan mij, Sirius?', vroeg Lily. 'Het zit namelijk zo… hij is verliefd op je', zei Sirius aarzelend.

Lily wist niet of ze moest lachen of serieus moest kijken. Ze besloot gewoon normaal te doen. 'Op mij? Dat is onmogelijk Sirius!', zei ze. 'Nee, het is echt waar. Hij zit altijd naar je te staren en sinds dat gedoe met Voldemort, vind hij je een of andere held', zei Sirius. 'Eh… held? Ik heb niks gedaan, hoor', zei Lily. 'Je hebt ons gevonden, weet je nog?', zei Sirius. 'Iedereen had jullie wel kunnen vinden. Sowieso, Perkamentus had jullie wel gevonden', zei Lily. 'Ja maar... laat maar', zei Sirius. 'Ik ga maar eens naar bed. Fijn het gezeik over jou aanhoren. Welterusten, Lily. 'Wacht even Sirius!', riep Lily hem na, maar hij had de deur van de jongensslaapzaal al dichtgesmeten.'Wat heeft hij?', vroeg Roos, die bij Lily kwam staan. 'Ik heb werkelijk geen idee', antwoordde Lily. Na een paar uur kwam professor Anderling iedereen vertellen, dat het Perkamentus gelukt was om Voldemort weg te jagen en dat het kasteel weer veilig was. Een paar dagen later was Sirius nog steeds boos op Lily. Lily wist nog steeds niet waarom. Toen Lily en Roos tijdens het ontbijt net haar eieren met spek naar binnen werkte, kwam James naast haar zitten. Lily werd rood, ook al wist ze dat ze niet op hem was. 'Lily', vroeg James aarzelend. 'Sirius is boos op mij, en toen ik vroeg wat er was, zei hij dat ik dat aan jou moest vragen'. Lily dacht na. Ze wist echt niet wat ze fout gedaan had. Remus en Peter kwamen erbij zitten. 'Hebben jullie het al gemerkt? Sirius is verliefd', grinnikte Remus. 'Huh?', zeiden James en Lily tegelijk. 'Op wie?', vroeg Lily. 'Nog niet gemerkt? Op jou natuurlijk!', zei Remus. 'Oh, vandaar dat hij zo boos was. Hij vind het natuurlijk niet leuk dat zijn beste vriend op dezelfde persoon als hem is', zei Lily. 'Hoe weet jij dat nou?', vroeg James, die knalrood werd. 'Hij wilde gisteravond even met me spreken. Blijkbaar had hij al gemerkt dat jij op mij was', zei Lily. 'Oh', zei James. 'Kom op zeg! Al dat gedoe. Wie wil er nou verkering hebben?', vroeg Remus. 'Let jij maar eens op, Remus', zei Peter. 'Jij wordt vast nog wel een keer verliefd'. 'Ja, heel fijn al die gesprekken hier, maar we moeten over vijf minuten bij Anderling zijn', zei Roos. Ze stonden op en liepen naar het lokaal van Anderling.

Een paar weken later, Lily was al helemaal gewend aan Zweinstein, zaten James, Sirius, Remus en Peter huiswerk te maken in de leerlingenkamer. Ze hadden het over Lily. '  
Ik vind dat je haar uit moet vragen', zei Peter tegen James.  
'Ja, als je haar echt zo leuk vind dan moet je dat gewoon doen', zei Remus.  
'Doe maar zo. Jullie weten best dat ik haar ook leuk vind', zei Sirius nors.  
'Nou, dan ga ik nu aan Lily vragen wie ze leuker vind', zei Remus. Hij liep naar Lily toe en tikte op haar schouder.  
'Hey, Remus', zei ze toen ze zich had omgedraaid. 'Wat is er?'   
'Sirius en James willen weten wie je leuker vind', zei Remus.   
'Oh, god. Beginnen we daar weer over!', zuchtte Lily. Ze stond op en liep naar het tafeltje waar Sirius, James en Peter aan zaten en ging zitten.  
'James, Sirius', zei ze. 'Ik wilde wat vragen.'  
'Vraag maar raak', zei James.  
'Nou... eh, dit hele gedoe begint een beetje uit de hand te lopen. Ik ben pas 11 en heb niet zo'n behoefte aan een relatie. Dus alsjeblieft, als je me zo verschrikkelijk leuk vind, vraag je me maar uit als ik 15 ben, oké?' James en Sirius keken beteuterd.  
'Dus je mag ons niet?', vroeg Sirius.  
'Dat heb ik niet gezegd', zei Lily.  
'Ik zei alleen dat ik mezelf nog te jong vind voor een relatie.'  
'Nou, oké dan. Maar dan moet je niet zeuren als je 15 bent, want wat er ook gebeurt, ik vraag je uit!', zei Sirius.  
'Ja, ja. Het zal allemaal wel. Nou, ik ga weer fijn verder met mijn huiswerk. Doei!', zei Lily en ze liep weg.  
'Doei', zeiden James en Sirius in koor.  
'Zie je wel? Zo simpel is het', zei Remus.  
'Vergeleken met wat?', zei Sirius.  
'Wat zitten meisjes toch vreemd in elkaar zeg', zuchtte James.  
De maanden gingen voorbij en voor Lily het wist zat ze al met de uitslagen van het examen in haar handen. Ze had het best wel goed gemaakt vond ze zelf. Ook Roos was over en een week later stond Lily alweer op perron negen driekwart afscheid te nemen van Sirius, James, Remus, Peter en Roos.  
'Ik zal je missen Lil!', zei Sirius en hij omhelsde haar.  
'Oh, stel je niet aan, Sirius!', zei Peter. Lily wurmde zich uit Sirius' armen en pakte een veer en een stuk perkament uit haar tas. Op het perkament schreef ze haar telefoonnummer en dat gaf ze aan Roos.  
'We bellen elkaar nog, oké?', zei Lily glimlachend.  
'Ja, natuurlijk', zei Roos en ook zij omhelsde Lily. Lily nam afscheid van de rest en liep terug door de muur. Haar moeder en Petunia stonden al te wachten. Petunia verschool zich snel achter haar moeder toen ze Lily zag.  
'Zij gaat deze vakantie heel wat beleven', dacht Lily en ze grijnsde. Arme Petunia!  
'Lily!', schreeuwde iemand in haar oor. 'Lily wakker worden!'  
Het was Roos.  
'Huh? Wat isser?', vroeg Lily slaapdronken.  
'Wat er is? James en Sirius zijn weer bezig! Dat je dat nog niet gehoord hebt!', zei Roos.  
'Owja. Nou je het zegt. Wel veel lawaai beneden', zei Lily en ze stapte uit bed om zich aan te kleden.  
Het was nu vijf jaar geleden dat Lily vertrok van perron negen driekwart. Het waren vijf fijne jaren geweest en ze had nooit meer bang hoeven zijn voor Petunia. Ze had Sirius en James ondertussen veel beter leren kennen. Het waren niet meer die lieve eerstejaartjes van vijf jaar geleden. Integendeel zelfs. James en Sirius waren alle twee arrogant, egoïstisch en irritant geworden. Lily had nog meer leerlingen leren kennen. Een daar van was Severus Sneep. Hij zat nu ook in het vijfde jaar en werd gepest door James en Sirius. Lily vond dit niet echt leuk, ook al wist ze dat Sneep zelf begonnen was. James en Sirius wisten echter niet waarom Lily het zo'n probleem vond dat ze Sneep pestte. Lily wist niet of ze het hun moest vertellen. Ze wilde er liever niet aan terug denken.  
Lily liep samen met Roos de slaapzaal uit. In de leerlingenkamer was het al gauw duidelijk dat James en Sirius weer een grap uit hadden gehaald. Ze hadden weer eens een mestbom laten ontploffen.  
'James, Sirius! Laat dat', riep Lily boven het geschreeuw uit naar James en Sirius, die stonden te lachen aan de rand van de vuurlinie. Ze was klassenoudste en werd geacht om orde te houden in de leerlingenkamer.  
'Wow! Nu zijn we bang, hè Sirius!', zei James.  
'Ja, zeker! Mammie help ons!', zei Sirius sarcastisch.  
'Kom op Evers, wat wilde je gaan doen?', vroeg James.  
'Dan haal ik professor Anderling', zei Lily.  
'Je gaat je gang maar', zei James.  
'Ons hou je niet tegen', grinnikte Sirius.  
'Let maar eens op!', zei Lily en beende met grote passen de leerlingenkamer uit. Roos dribbelde achter haar aan. '  
'Wat ga je doen Lily?, vroeg ze.  
'Naar professor Anderling. Dat kinderachtige gedoe van hun begint een beetje uit de hand te lopen', antwoordde Lily.  
'Ja, zeg dat wel. Maar denk je dat professor Anderling er iets tegen kan doen? Die jongens gaan gewoon door', zei Roos.  
'Nee, daar zijn ze te vervelend voor, maar als klassenoudste heb ik de plicht om het te melden', zei Lily.  
Ze klopten op de deur van Anderlings kantoor.  
'Binnen', zei de stem van Anderling. Lily deed voorzichtig de deur open. Professor Anderling zat aan haar bureau en keek op om te kijken wie daar was binnengekomen.  
'Goedemorgen dames. Ga zitten', zei ze. Lily een Roos gingen zitten.  
'Zo vertel maar eens, wat er aan de hand is', zei professor Anderling.  
'James Potter en Sirius Zwarts hebben weer eens een mestbom laten ontploffen, professor', zei Lily.  
'Aja. Dat verbaasd me niks. Ze hebben er zo ongeveer de gewoonte van gemaakt. Jullie hebben zo transfiguratie van mij hè? Dan roep ik ze na de les wel even bij me. Fijn dat jullie het gemeld hebben', zei professor Anderling.  
'Bedankt professor', zei Lily en zij en Roos stonden op. Ze liepen naar de Grote Zaal om te ontbijten.  
'Zo Evers, is het gelukt bij professor Anderling? Hebben we nu straf?', vroeg James die samen met Sirius en Remus naast hen kwam zitten.  
'Zo zou je het kunnen zeggen, ja', zei Lily koeltjes.  
'Oh lieve hemel', zei Sirius met een kakkerig stemmetje. 'Nu moeten we op onze tellen passen beste vriend!'  
Lily had geen zin om hun gezeik nog langer aan te horen en schoof een paar meter op.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6

'Wat is het vandaag, Roos?', vroeg Lily tijdens de pauze.  
'29 mei. Hoezo?', vroeg Roos.  
'Denk jij dat James en Sirius het vergeten zijn om me uit te vragen als ik vijftien wordt?', vroeg Lily.  
'Nou, eerlijk gezegd. Nee. Ik weet wel zeker dat ze dat niet gaan vergeten. Wanneer wordt je vijftien?'  
'16 juni', zei Lily.  
'Dat is tijdens de examens!', riep Roos uit. 'Dan heb je geluk. Ze hebben vast geen tijd voor je als ze moeten leren voor hun examens'.  
'Nou, ik weet het niet hoor! Ik vind het net iets voor hun om juist tijdens de examens me uit te vragen', zei Lily.  
'Nou. We zien het nog wel. Maar jij kan toch ook gewoon 'nee' zeggen? Ze kunnen je moeilijk dwingen', zei Roos.  
'Ja, daar heb je ook weer gelijk in. Maar toch, ik vind het zo lullig klinken als je ze afwijst', zei Lily.  
De weken gingen voorbij en voor Lily het wist was het alweer 16 juni en was ze hard aan het leren voor haar S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L.len.  
De ochtend van Lily's verjaardag hadden James en Sirius Lily inderdaad uitgevraagd. Lily had al haar moed bijeengeschraapt en gewoon nee gezegd. Na hun examen verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten ging ze samen met Roos en een paar andere meisjes aan de rand van het meer zitten en keken toe hoe James aan de overkant met een snaai speelde.  
'Wat is het toch een ongelofelijke kwal zeg!', zei Lily.  
'O god. Wat gaat Sneep nou toch weer doen?', zei Roos.  
'Hoe bedoel je?'.  
'Dat is niet zo slim van hem om zo dichtbij te gaan zitten'.  
'Nu zit hij het weer zelf uit te lokken, dat zie je zo!', zei Lily. 'Ik ga er naar toe!'  
'Moet ik meegaan?', vroeg Roos.  
'Als je echt heel graag wilt', zei Lily.  
'Nou, eigelijk liever niet, vind je het niet erg als ik je alleen laat gaan?', vroeg Roos.  
'Nee, natuurlijk niet. Ik ga jou toch niet dwingen! Nou tot zo dan maar hè!', zei Lily.  
Ze liep naar James en zijn vrienden toe terwijl er roze luchtbellen uit de mond van Sneep kwamen.  
'Laat hem met rust!', zei Lily.  
James en Sirius keken om. De vrije hand van James schoot onmiddellijk naar zijn haar.  
'Is er iets, Evers?', zei James.  
'Laat hem met rust', herhaalde Lily. 'Wat heeft hij je gedaan?'  
'Nou', zei James, die deed alsof hij nadacht. 'Het is meer het feit dat hij bestáát, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel…'  
'Je denkt dat je leuk bent', zei Lily koeltjes, 'maar je bent gewoon een arrogante misselijke pestkop, Potter. Laat hem met rust!'  
'Oké, als jij met me uitgaat, Evers', zei James. 'Kom op… ga met me uit, dan zal ik Secretus nooit meer vervloeken'.  
Achter hem kroop Sneep langzaam naar zijn toverstok, terwijl hij nog steeds zeepbellen uitspuwde.  
'Ik ga nog liever met de reuzeninktvis uit dan met jou!', zei Lily.  
'Pech gehad, Gaffel', zei Sirius opgewekt en hij keek weer naar Sneep. 'Hé, jij daar!'  
Maar het was te laat; Sneep had zijn toverstok al op James gericht. Er volgde een lichtflits en er verscheen een diepe snee in de wang van James. Het bloed spatte op zijn gewaad. James draaide zich bliksemsnel om en na een tweede lichtflits hing Sneep plotseling ondersteboven in de lucht. Zijn gewaad viel over zijn hoofd, zodat er twee magere, bleke benen en een grauwe onderbroek zichtbaar werden.  
James, Sirius en Peter schaterde het uit.  
'Laat hem zakken!', zei Lily.  
'Natuurlijk', zei James. Hij hief zijn toverstok op en Sneep viel in een slordige hoop op de grond neer. Hij ontwarde zich uit zijn gewaad en krabbelde vlug overeind met zijn toverstok in de aanslag, maar Sirius zei: 'Petrificus Totalus!' en Sneep viel weer op de grond, zo stijf als een plank.  
'Laat hem met rust!', schreeuwde Lily en ze trok haar eigen toverstok.  
'Kom nou, Evers, je wilt toch niet dat ik jou ook vervloek?', zei James dreigend.  
'Hef die vloek dan op!', zei Lily.  
James zuchtte diep, maar keek toen naar Sneep en mompelde de tegenvervloeking. '  
'Alsjeblieft', zei hij, terwijl Sneep overeind krabbelde. 'Je boft dat Evers er was, Secretus –'  
'Ik heb geen hulp nodig van smerige Modderbloedjes zoals zij!'  
Lily knipperde met haar ogen.  
'Nou goed', zei ze koeltjes. 'Dan knap je het voortaan zelf maar op. En ik zou m'n ondergoed maar eens wassen als ik jou was, Secretus!'  
'Maak je excuses tegen Evers!', bulderde James en hij richtte zijn toverstok op Sneep.  
'Ik wil niet dat jij hem dwingt om zijn excuses te maken', riep Lily en ze keek James woedend aan.  
'Wat!', piepte James. 'Ik zou je NOOIT een – een jeweetwel noemen!'  
'Steeds maar je haar door de war maken, omdat het dan lijkt alsof je net van de bezem bent gestapt, steeds maar laten zien hoe goed je bent met die stomme Snaai, op de gang iedereen vervloeken die je niet aardig vindt, omdat je dat toevallig zo goed kunt – je hebt zo'n gigantisch ego dat het me verbaast dat je bezem nog van de grond komt. Ik word ziek van je!'  
Lily draaide zich abrupt om en liep weg.  
'Evers!', riep James haar na. 'Hé, Evers!'  
Maar Lily keek niet om. Als James eens zou weten hoe Sneep zich voelt. Al kon Sneep haar ook niet al te veel meer schelen. Ze probeerde hem te helpen en dan werd ze uitgescholden voor Modderbloedje. Lily liep weer terug naar Roos en keek hoe professor Anderling James en Sirius tegen hield om de onderbroek van Sneep uit te trekken.  
'Wat een stelletje arrogante kwallen zeg!', zei Lily boos.  
'Ja, ze worden steeds erger en iedereen vind ze leuk', zei Roos die naar het lachende publiek van James en Sirius keek.  
'Ik snap niet waarom Remus ze niet tegen houdt! Misschien dat ze wel naar hem zouden luisteren', zei Lily.  
'Eh… Lily. Ik moet je wat vertellen. Ik heb aanstaande zaterdag een date met Remus', zei Roos.  
Lily wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ze zag aan Roos haar gezicht dat ze het meende en besloot om te lachen.  
'Wat is er zo grappig?', vroeg Roos.  
'Nou, kijk. Eh, niks. Ik vind het gewoon grappig denk ik', zei Lily.  
'Dus je lacht me niet uit?', vroeg Roos.  
'Nee, joh, hoe kom je daar nou bij?', zei Lily.  
'Nee, laat maar', zei Roos en ze glimlachte.  
'Wat moet ik aandoen?', vroeg Roos.  
'Gewoon iets leuks', zei Lily.  
'Wat is leuk?', vroeg Roos.  
'Dat moet jij bepalen. Het is jouw date!', zei Lily.  
Ze hadden het de rest van de week niet meer over het afspraakje van Roos. Veel tijd om het ergens over te hebben was er ook niet. Ze hadden het veel te druk met leren voor de examens. Vrijdag brak aan en Roos was de hele dag zenuwachtig. En elke keer als ze Remus zag werd ze rood. Tijdens het middageten begon Lily weer over het afspraakje.  
'Je vind hem toch leuk of niet?', vroeg Lily. 'Waar moet je je dan druk om maken?'  
'Ik weet niet zeker of hij mij wel leuk vind', zei Roos.  
'Heeft hij je uit gevraagd of heb jij dat gedaan?', vroeg Lily.  
'Hij', zei Roos.  
'Nou, dan vind hij je leuk. Oh, kom op zeg, stel je niet zo aan! Het kan altijd erger', zei Lily grinnikend.  
'Kan ik me niet voorstellen', zei Roos.  
'Kom je in de vakantie nog logeren? Mijn zus gaat trouwen en ik haat bruiloften. Als jij mee mag is het vast leuker', zei Lily.  
'Is goed', zei Roos. Het was duidelijk dat niets haar van haar zenuwachtigheid af kon helpen.  
'Hé Evers!', hoorde Lily achter hen. Ze keek om. Het was James Potter.  
'Wat?', vroeg Lily boos.  
'Ik wilde even zeggen dat het me spijt!', zei James. Hij leek behoorlijk overstuur en aan zijn gezicht te zien meende hij het.  
'En waarom vertel je dat nu pas? Heb je er zo lang over gedaan om te bedenken hoe je 'het spijt me' moet zeggen?', zei Lily geïrriteerd.  
'Nee, ik bedoel ja, ik – ah, kom op Evers ik zeg toch dat het me spijt?', zei James.  
'Ja, oké ik geloof je', zei Lily.  
Maar James bleef staan.  
'Wat wil je nou?', vroeg Lily boos.  
'Kan ik je even onder vier ogen spreken?', vroeg hij.  
'Oké, oké!', zei Lily ongeduldig.  
Ze zochten een leeg lokaal. Lily ging op een tafel zitten James op een er tegenover.  
'Wat is er aan de hand?', vroeg Lily.  
'Nou, kijk. Ik weet waarom je het niet leuk vind dat ik Sneep pest en daarom heb ik besloten er maar mee op te houden', zei James.  
Lily geloofde haar oren niet. James, die ophoud met het pesten van Sneep?  
'Hoe weet jij waarom ik dat niet leuk vind?', vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig.  
'Van Remus. Hij hoorde het weer van Roos', zei James.  
'Aha. Nou, oké dan. Weet je trouwens wel zeker dat je kúnt ophouden?', vroeg Lily.  
'Ik zal het proberen', zei James.  
'Nou doei dan maar hè!', zei Lily en ze liep het lokaal uit en liet een verbaasde James achter.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7

De date van Roos verliep precies zoals Roos gehoopt had. Ze had een gezellige avond gehad en Remus had al een afspraakje voor volgende week zaterdag geregeld, als ze naar Zweinsveld mochten. Lily kon aan Roos merken dat ze vreselijk verliefd was op Remus. Lily vond het allemaal wel grappig. James had niks meer van zich laten horen en aan de ene kant was Lily daar blij om. Maar aan de andere kant, wist ze dat ze hem gekwetst had terwijl hij had geprobeerd het goed te maken. Ze vond hem eigelijk ook best aardig, alleen als zijn vrienden er niet bij waren. Hij had zich wel aan zijn belofte gehouden en had al twee dagen Sneep genegeerd. Dat was zijn record tot nu toen en Lily vond het heel erg aardig van hem. Zondagavond tijdens het eten kwam James naast haar zitten.  
'Hoi Lily', zei hij.  
'Hey James', zei Lily terug en ze grijnsde. Dit was de eerste keer sinds haar tweede jaar op Zweinstein dat hij haar geen 'Evers' noemde.  
'Uh', begon James. 'Heb je toevallig wat te doen zaterdag?'  
'Nee, hoezo?', vroeg Lily terwijl ze eigelijk het antwoord al wist.  
'Heb je zin om samen met mij naar Zweinsveld te gaan?', vroeg James.  
'Oké leuk', zei Lily. 'Hoe laat?'  
'Zullen we om 1 uur afspreken in de hal?', vroeg James.  
'Ja, goed', zei Lily en ze bloosde.  
Roos kwam erbij zitten. Ze zag er erg geschrokken uit.  
'Wat is er Roos?', vroeg Lily.  
'Ik was net bij Remus. We zouden vannacht naar de Astronomietoren gaan om naar de sterren te kijken en nu heeft hij het afgezegd', zei Roos die op het punt stond om in huilen uit te barsten.  
'Dat ligt niet aan jou, Roos', zei James plotseling.  
'Wat is er dan met hem?', vroeg Roos aan James.  
'Ik denk dat hij liever niet wil dat iemand het weet', antwoordde James.  
'Hij kan het mij toch wel vertellen? We hebben nota bene verkering!', riep Roos uit zodat veel leerlingen in de Grote Zaal omkeken naar Roos. Lily had net een slok genomen van haar water, maar dat lag nu over de halve tafel verspreid.  
'Je hebt verkering?', vroeg ze ongelovig.  
'Oja, dat moest ik nog vertellen', zei Roos beschamend. 'Is dat zo erg dan?'  
'Nee, ik had het alleen niet verwacht', zei Lily die zich verontschuldigde aan de leerlingen tegenover haar.  
'Kom op James! Ik wil weten wat er met hem aan de hand is!', zeurde Roos.  
'Als hij het wil vertellen, dan denk ik dat hij dat zelf wil doen, dus ga het hem maar vragen. Oh, en je hebt het niet van mij, oké?', zei James.  
'Jaja, al goed', zei Roos en ze rende de Grote Zaal uit.  
'Ik zou ook wel eens willen weten wat er met hem aan de hand is, James. Hij ziet er soms zo moe uit en dan is hij ook de hele nacht weg', zei Lily.  
'Ik zeg niks', zei James.  
'Volgens mij hebben jij, Sirius en Peter er ook iets mee te maken. Jullie zijn sinds ons vijfde jaar dezelfde tijd als Remus weg', probeerde Lily.  
'Ik zeg niks', hield James vol.  
'Oh nee? Kan je tegen kietelen?', vroeg Lily grijnzend.  
'Ja', zei James vastberaden.  
'Echt waar?', zei Lily.  
'Eh… nee, maar ik zeg toch niks. Ik wordt liever dood gekieteld dan dat ik mijn beste vrienden verraad', zei James.  
'Je spreekt als een ware Griffoendor jongen! Nou, ik ga naar de bieb. Kijken of ik daar iets kan vinden', zei Lily en ze stond op. 'Tenzij je me die moeite bespaard natuurlijk', voegde ze er aan toe.  
'Ik zeg niks', zei James weer.  
'Oké dan. Tot zo James!', zei Lily.  
'Doei', zei James.  
Ze liep de Grote Zaal uit.  
'Wat zou er toch aan de hand kunnen zijn?', dacht ze. 'Wanneer zijn ze weg? Misschien kan ik daar een patroon in vinden. Hoe kom ik daar achter?'  
Opeens wist ze het. Haar dagboek! Daarin schreef ze alles op. Misschien stond daar in wanneer James, Remus, Sirius en Peter zich raar gedroegen. Ze liep naar haar slaapzaal en pakte haar dagboek. Ze plofte op het bed neer en begon vanaf het vijfde jaar op Zweinstein te lezen. Elke datum waarbij ze schreef dat de jongens zich vreemd gedroegen schreef ze op. Toen ze een paar uur later haar halve dagboek had doorgelezen, keek ze naar de data. Het viel haar op dat er overal een maand tussenzat. Ze pakte haar agenda en zocht de data op. Onderaan elke bladzijde stond dit: 'Volle Maan'. Ze wist het! Alleen, nee. Ze kon zich absoluut niet voorstellen dat Remus dat was. Ze had een plan. Als ze het nou gewoon ging vragen aan James en hij werd rood, dan wist ze of het goed was. Ze stond op en ging James zoeken. Ze vond hem in de jongensslaapzaal. Hij zocht iets in zijn hutkoffer.  
'James', zei Lily voorzichtig.  
James schrok en deed snel zijn hutkoffer dicht.  
'Hé Lily', zei hij.  
'Ik weet wat er aan de hand is met Remus', zei Lily. 'Hij is een weerwolf'.  
Je kon wel zeggen dat het plan geslaagd was. Vrijwel meteen werd James rood.  
'Ik… eh, hoe kom je daar nou weer bij? En hoe wil je dan verklaren dat Sirius, Peter en ik ook weg zijn als Remus weg is?', zei James.  
'Nou, eigelijk kwam ik dat net aan jou vragen. Het is eigelijk zo klaar als een klontje dat Remus een weerwolf is en –' Verder kwam ze niet, want Remus kwam binnen.  
'Hey Lily!', zei hij vrolijk. 'Kom je Gaffel?'  
'Ja. Nou je hebt het gehoord hoop ik. Ik moet gaan. Trusten Lily!', zei James opgewekt. Hij was duidelijk blij dat hij dat gesprek niet af hoefde te maken. Nu was hij degene die een verbaasde Lily achter liet.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

Hoofdstuk 9

Nog een week naar school, dan was het al weer vakantie. Dit zou weer zo'n rotvakantie worden, net als toen Lily nog op de basisschool zat. Er waren nog twee dingen niet opgelost. Door wie was Roos vermoord? En wat hadden James, Sirius en Peter te verbergen? Dat laatste kon Lily niet zoveel meer schelen. Haar hoofd zat bij Roos. Het was haar beste vriendin en haar enigste. Lily was wel populair op school, maar ze had verder geen vaste vriendinnen gehad. De andere meisjes van haar slaapzaal, Suzanne, Daphne, en Rita, steunden haar wel maar Lily vond ze niet echt aardig en ze kwamen niet uit zichzelf bij Lily zitten als ze alleen zat in de leerlingenkamer zoals nu. Lily had daar ook nog niet zoveel behoefte aan. Ze wilde het liefst alleen zijn en nadenken over de fijne jaren die ze met Roos had beleefd en hoe zij haar brieven stuurde in de vakanties. Lily zou haar echt gaan missen. Rita kwam naast Lily zitten. Lily keek op, dat was ze niet gewend van haar.  
'Hoe gaat het Lily?', vroeg ze medelevend.  
'Prima', antwoordde Lily ook al wist ze dat het alles behalve prima ging. Ze wilde niet onaardig tegen Rita doen, omdat ze zo uit zichzelf naar haar toe was gekomen.  
'Ik heb ruzie met Suzanne en Daphne', zei Rita.  
'He? Jullie waren de beste vriendinnen!', zei Lily ongelovig.  
'Ze wilde niet dat ik met jou om ging om je de waarheid te vertellen', zei Rita zacht.  
'O', zei Lily. Daar keek ze niet echt van op. Die twee wilde altijd populair doen ten koste van alles. Zelfs hun beste vriendin.  
'Maar ja. Als ze zo denken, heb ik geen zin meer in ze. Ik kan wel betere vriendinnen krijgen', zei Rita.  
'Ja, er zijn zat meisjes hier op school', zei Lily afwezig. Ze dacht na. Rita was zo erg nog niet. 'Ga jij nog iets leuks doen in de vakantie?', vroeg Lily om van onderwerp te veranderen.  
'Nee, niet echt. Jij?', vroeg Rita.  
'Nee, volgens mij niet'.  
Ze praatte nog een tijdje door over van alles en nog wat en toen Lily 's avonds naar bed ging, was ze al iets minder verdrietig.

'Lily! Lily wakker worden!', riep iemand. Het was Lily's moeder.   
'Wat?', vroeg Lily boos.  
'Niet zo brutaal, jongedame! Opstaan! Nu!', zei haar moeder net zo boos.  
'Waarom in godsnaam?', vroeg Lily brutaal.  
'Waarom? Je vader is uitgenodigd voor de lunch door zijn baas en wij moeten mee', zei haar moeder.  
'O god. Nee hè? En dat zeg je nu pas? Meestal moet ik me daar twee weken fysiek op voorbereiden', zeurde Lily.  
'Nou, schiet op, dan heb je daar nog twee uur voor', zei Lily's moeder.  
'Twee uur? En waarom laat je me nu al opstaan dan?', vroeg Lily die er niet bij nadacht dat haar moeder een van de weinige was die haar aardig vond en een van de weinige waarmee ze geen ruzie wilde hebben. De laatste tijd werd ze toch al boos op alles en iedereen. Iedereen zeurde maar aan haar hoofd. Als ze eens wisten wat voor een rotjaar ze had gehad…  
Lily sprong uit bed en kleedde zich snel aan en ging naar beneden om te ontbijten. Petunia zat al te eten en vertelde in geuren en kleuren over haar nieuwe vriendje, Herman. Lily had hem een keer gezien. Hij was nou niet bepaald knap en ook niet echt aardig. Lily snapte niet wat Petunia in hem zag.  
'En Lily, heb jij nog geen vriendje?', vroeg Lily's vader plotseling.  
'Nee', zei Lily kortaf en ze snoof. Stel je eens voor. Lily een vriendje. Daar moest ze nog even niet aan denken.   
'Heel begrijpelijk. Wie wil er nou zo'n lelijke heks als vriendin', zei Petunia schamper.  
Lily zei niks. Ze was best populair onder de jongens. Alleen vanwege haar uiterlijk dan. Maar ze wilde absoluut nog geen vriendje. Nog meer gezeur aan haar hoofd.  
'Petunia doe eens aardig tegen je zus!', zei Lily's moeder boos.  
'Moet zij eens aardig tegen mij doen', zei Petunia koppig.  
'Ja, dat lijkt me nou een goed idee', zei Lily en ze rolde met haar ogen. 'Ik ga maar eens naar boven. Me fysiek voorbereiden', zei Lily en ze stond op.  
'Maar kindje, je hebt nog niks gegeten!', zei haar moeder.  
'We krijgen zo toch een of andere luxe lunch', zei Lily en ze liep naar boven.  
'Goed dan. Maar dan moet je niet gaan zeuren dat je honger hebt, Lily', zei Lily's moeder.  
Maar Lily was al boven en had haar slaapkamerdeur dichtgesmeten. Ze dacht na over alle leuke dingen aan Roos. Ze kon nog maar net haar tranen bedwingen. En dat was maar goed ook, want haar moeder riep alweer dat ze naar beneden moest komen.  
'Wat is er?', vroeg Lily vanuit de overloop.  
'Er staat een jongen voor de deur die zegt dat hij je kent', riep haar moeder naar boven.  
Lily zuchtte en liep naar beneden. In de deuropening stond James Potter.  
'Wat moet je Potter?', vroeg Lily onbeleefd.  
'Ik kom je even vertellen dat het me spijt. Het was allemaal mijn schuld en jij had helemaal gelijk', zei James serieus.  
'Waarom moet je me dan nu storen?', vroeg Lily ongeduldig.  
'Nou, eerst vond ik het niet erg om ruzie met je te hebben, maar nu kan ik dat op de een of andere manier niet meer. Daarvoor hou ik teveel van je. Ik heb de hele vakantie wakker gelegen omdat ik me er niet lekker over voelde en toen heb ik je adres maar opgezocht', zei James.  
'O', zei Lily en ze werd rood. 'Sorry, ik had niet zo onaardig tegen je moeten doen. Wil je binnenkomen?', vroeg Lily.  
'Is goed', zei James en hij glimlachte.  
Ze liepen naar de woonkamer en gingen op de bank zitten.  
'Eh, Lily, zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om ons te vertellen wie dat is?', vroeg Petunia.  
'Wat gaat jou dat aan?, vroeg Lily.  
'Nou, Lily. Laat ik ten eerste eens even zeggen dat ik je de hele vakantie al vreselijk brutaal vind en ten tweede gaat het ons wel degelijk iets aan wie er op ons bankstel zit, jongedame!', zei Lily's moeder.  
'Ze heeft een hele goede reden om brutaal te zijn, mevrouw Evers', zei James voordat Lily haar mond open kon doen. Hij stond op en gaf Lily's moeder een hand.  
'James Potter', zei hij.  
'Manouk Evers, aangenaam', zei Lily's moeder duidelijk verbaast.  
Lily keek haar ogen uit. Die James wist wel hoe hij beleefd moest zijn.   
'Allemaal heel leuk en aardig', zei Lily's vader tegen haar moeder, ' maar we moeten over 20 minuten bij mijn baas zijn'.  
'Kan ik niet thuis blijven?', vroeg Lily.  
'Nee!', zeiden haar ouders tegelijk.  
'Nou doei dan, Lily. Zal ik nog een keertje langskomen?', zei James.  
'Natuurlijk', zei Lily. Hij liep naar de voordeur. Lily liep achter hem aan.  
'James wacht!'  
James draaide zich om.  
'Wat is er?'  
'Kom, ik heb een idee', zei Lily.  
Ze trok hem mee naar buiten.  
'Wat ben je van plan?', vroeg James.  
'Ik ga weglopen. Ik heb geen zin om op bezoek te gaan bij een of andere idiote nette vent. Kan ik bij jou logeren?'  
'Natuurlijk, alleen Sirius is ook bij mij.'  
'Kan me niet schelen, als ik daar maar weg kan', zei Lily.  
'Moet je dan geen kleding en zo meenemen?', vroeg James.  
'Ja, die halen we zo wel op als ze weg zijn. Ik weet zeker dat ze niet te laat willen komen. Mijn vader krijgt promotie als alles goed verloopt', zei Lily glimlachend.  
Ze liepen naar het park en gingen op een bankje zitten.  
'Oké, het is kwart over twaalf. Mijn lieve gezin zit nu lekker luxueus eten naar binnen te werken. Ik ga mijn spullen ophalen', zei Lily.  
Haar ouders en Petunia waren inderdaad weg. Lily pakte snel haar tas in.  
'Waar woon je eigelijk?', vroeg Lily.  
'Twee straten verderop', zei James die zijn lachen niet meer in kon houden.  
'Wat?', riep Lily verschrikt uit. 'En dat had je niet eerder kunnen vertellen?'  
'Nee, sorry, ik kwam er ook pas vanmorgen achter', zei James.  
Lily lachte. Dat betekende dat ze voortaan altijd bij James op bezoek kon komen, omdat het toch niet al te ver weg was. James belde aan bij zijn voordeur. Een vrouw met lang zwart haar en bruine ogen deed open.  
'Hey hallo James. Jij moet vast Lily zijn?', vroeg ze en Lily gaf haar een hand. 'Ik ben Stella, de moeder van James.  
'Prettig kennis te maken', zei Lily glimlachend.  
Ze liep verder naar binnen en zag Sirius, die huiswerk zat te maken op de bank.  
'Hey Gaffel, hey Lily', zei hij.

Hij leek niet echt verbaast om Lily te zien.  
'Waar kan ik mijn spullen neerleggen, James?', vroeg Lily.  
'Loop maar even mee naar boven', zei James.  
Sirius sprong op van de bank en liep achter hen aan. Toen ze boven waren legde Lily haar spullen naast het bed van James. James plofte op het bed neer en Lily volgde zijn voorbeeld.  
'Heb jij je huiswerk al af, Lily?', vroeg James.  
'Zie ik er uit omdat de laatste week van de vakantie te doen?', vroeg Lily grijnzend.  
'Nee, jij maakt het natuurlijk meteen de eerste dag', zei Sirius.  
'Precies', zei Lily.  
'Heb jij al dat huiswerk in een dag gemaakt?', vroeg James ongelovig.  
'Eh, ja', zei Lily. 'Moet ik jullie helpen?'  
'Nee, dat doen we je niet aan. We hebben het stomste voor het laatst bewaard', zei Sirius lachend.  
Beneden ging de bel.  
'Lily, je moeder wil je spreken', riep mevrouw Potter naar boven.  
'Oh, shit. Nou ben je de lul', zei James.  
'Hoe -in Godsnaam- heeft ze me gevonden?', vroeg Lily zich hardop af.  
'Nou, ga dan maar. Misschien valt het allemaal wel mee en is ze alleen maar blij dat ze je gevonden heeft', zei James grijnzend.   
Lily liep naar beneden.  
'En, vond je dat echt leuk?', vroeg haar moeder boos.  
'Nou, nee', zei Lily.  
'Nou, dat komt dan goed uit. Je vader en ik vonden het ook niet leuk. Had alleen even een briefje achtergelaten, dan was het goed geweest! Je had wel ik weet niet waar kunnen zitten! We dachten dat je ontvoerd was, betekenen wij dan helemaal niks voor je?', zei Lily's moeder, die duidelijk op het punt stond om te ontploffen.  
'Pardon? Misschien kun je eens nagaan aan wie het ligt dat ik ben weggelopen, want volgens mij waren jullie degene die mij dwongen om naar die stomme lunch te gaan. Ik haat het om thuis te zijn en al zoú ik het aan jullie gevraagd hebben om te logeren, dan hadden jullie toch nee gezegd!', zei Lily die ook boos begon te worden.  
'Als jij eens zou weten wat je vader en ik allemaal voor jou hebben opgeofferd, dan zou je wel anders piepen, jongedame!'  
'Is er een probleem, mevrouw Evers?', vroeg mevrouw Potter die de hal weer binnen kwam lopen. 'Mijn man is ziek en ligt op bed. Maar zo kan hij vast niet slapen!'  
'En of er een probleem is!', snauwde mevrouw Evers.  
'Mam, doe normaal! Dit is nou precies de reden dat ik ben weggelopen!', zei Lily.  
'Weggelopen?', vroeg mevrouw Potter. 'En had je daar een reden voor Lily?'  
Lily knikte. 'Hoe wist je trouwens dat ik hier was, mam?', vroeg Lily, die weer aardig probeerde te doen.  
'Petunia zag je weggaan met die jongen!', zei mevrouw Evers, die nog steeds niet de moeite nam om te kalmeren.  
'Wat?', vroeg Lily ongelovig. 'Nou ja zeg, wat is het toch weer een vuile verklikker!'  
'Een vuile verklikker? Weet je wat Lily, ik heb hier absoluut geen zin in. Je gaat nu mee naar huis en je krijgt de rest van de vakantie huisarrest!', zei mevrouw Evers.  
'Het spijt me, maar mag ik me er ook even mee bemoeien? Je kan dat kind niet dwingen om naar huis te gaan als ze veel liever hier wil blijven', zei mevrouw Potter boos.  
'Oja? Is dat zo? Nou, misschien laat jij je kinderen zomaar bij iemand anders logeren, maar ik pieker er niet over!', zei mevrouw Evers.  
'Mam, alsjeblieft zeg! Petunia mag wel overal logeren en haar wil je graag weg hebben, maar ik moet perse thuis blijven?', zei Lily.  
'Je mag best logeren, maar niet hier!', zei mevrouw Evers.  
'Wat is er mis met mijn huis?', zei mevrouw Potter dreigend.  
'Met uw huis niks! Die jongen, als hij Lily had tegengehouden dan had ze hier wel mogen logeren misschien! Hij heeft er vast op het idee gebracht om weg te lopen!', riep mevrouw Evers uit.  
'Waag het niet James te beledigen!', riep Lily en ze trok haar toverstok.  
'Lily, kindje, je mag niet toveren buiten school dat weet je best', zei mevrouw Potter.  
'Sorry, ik kon de verleiding niet weerstaan', zei Lily. 'Nou, doei mam. Het was weer gezellig!'  
'Ik ben nog niet van plan weg te gaan!', riep haar moeder nog maar Lily had haar al naar buiten geduwd.  
'Lily, wacht!', riep ze door de brievenbus heen.  
'Je wilde me spreken, dat heb je gedaan, dus kan je weer met een gerust hard naar huis', zei Lily terug.

'Wat was dat allemaal?', vroeg James even later toen Lily zijn kamer weer binnen kwam lopen.  
'Oh niks. Dat mens is zo gek als een deur. Ik ben blij dat ik hier kan logeren. Ze gaf jou de schuld dat ik was weggelopen', zei Lily.  
'Weggelopen?', zei Sirius. 'Die vind ik goed. Waarom zou zo'n braaf meisje als jij weglopen?'  
'Tja. Mensen doen soms rare dingen', zei Lily.  
'Raar? Je had alle reden om weg te lopen, hoor!', zei James.  
'Oja? Ja, je hebt eigelijk wel gelijk', zei Lily. 'Wat heeft je vader?', vroeg Lily om van onderwerp te veranderen.  
'Dat weten we niet echt. Pa kwam gisteren thuis en viel flauw op de deurmat. Hij heeft de hele dag nog niks gezegd. Er zal wel weer iets fout zijn gegaan op zijn werk', zei James alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.  
'O. Wat doet je vader dan voor werk?', vroeg Lily.  
'Hij zit de hele dag in een soort lab. Daar vind hij allemaal dingen en drankjes uit. Ik weet er niet al teveel van, want hij doet er nogal mysterieus over', zei James.  
'Cool!', zei Lily.  
'Zullen we naar buiten gaan? Hier is het ook zo saai', stelde Sirius voor.  
'Moesten jullie geen huiswerk maken?', vroeg Lily.  
'Neh, dat kan wel wachten', zei James.  
'Jullie zijn echt maf', zei Lily hoofdschuddend.  
'Tja, mensen doen som rare dingen!', zei Sirius. 'Kom, we gaan'.

De rest van de vakantie logeerde Lily bij James. Het was een van de leukste vakanties tot nu toe geweest. Ze miste haar familie helemaal niet, want de familie van James was hartstikke aardig. De vader van James stond na een paar weken gewoon weer op en ging gewoon door met het normale leven. Hij kon zich niks meer herinneren van het voorval. Wat niet zo leuk was aan de vakantie, was dat Lily goed op de hoogte bleef van alles wat er gebeurde in de tovenaarswereld. Elke dag waren er wel meldingen van dode Dreuzels of tovenaars. Voldemort kreeg steeds meer aanhang, en zijn leger werd steeds groter…


	10. Hoofdstuk 9

Hoofdstuk 9

Nog een week naar school, dan was het al weer vakantie. Dit zou weer zo'n rotvakantie worden, net als toen Lily nog op de basisschool zat. Er waren nog twee dingen niet opgelost. Door wie was Roos vermoord? En wat hadden James, Sirius en Peter te verbergen? Dat laatste kon Lily niet zoveel meer schelen. Haar hoofd zat bij Roos. Het was haar beste vriendin en haar enigste. Lily was wel populair op school, maar ze had verder geen vaste vriendinnen gehad. De andere meisjes van haar slaapzaal, Suzanne, Daphne, en Rita, steunden haar wel maar Lily vond ze niet echt aardig en ze kwamen niet uit zichzelf bij Lily zitten als ze alleen zat in de leerlingenkamer zoals nu. Lily had daar ook nog niet zoveel behoefte aan. Ze wilde het liefst alleen zijn en nadenken over de fijne jaren die ze met Roos had beleefd en hoe zij haar brieven stuurde in de vakanties. Lily zou haar echt gaan missen. Rita kwam naast Lily zitten. Lily keek op, dat was ze niet gewend van haar.  
'Hoe gaat het Lily?', vroeg ze medelevend.  
'Prima', antwoordde Lily ook al wist ze dat het alles behalve prima ging. Ze wilde niet onaardig tegen Rita doen, omdat ze zo uit zichzelf naar haar toe was gekomen.  
'Ik heb ruzie met Suzanne en Daphne', zei Rita.  
'He? Jullie waren de beste vriendinnen!', zei Lily ongelovig.  
'Ze wilde niet dat ik met jou om ging om je de waarheid te vertellen', zei Rita zacht.  
'O', zei Lily. Daar keek ze niet echt van op. Die twee wilde altijd populair doen ten koste van alles. Zelfs hun beste vriendin.  
'Maar ja. Als ze zo denken, heb ik geen zin meer in ze. Ik kan wel betere vriendinnen krijgen', zei Rita.  
'Ja, er zijn zat meisjes hier op school', zei Lily afwezig. Ze dacht na. Rita was zo erg nog niet. 'Ga jij nog iets leuks doen in de vakantie?', vroeg Lily om van onderwerp te veranderen.  
'Nee, niet echt. Jij?', vroeg Rita.  
'Nee, volgens mij niet'.  
Ze praatte nog een tijdje door over van alles en nog wat en toen Lily 's avonds naar bed ging, was ze al iets minder verdrietig.

'Lily! Lily wakker worden!', riep iemand. Het was Lily's moeder.   
'Wat?', vroeg Lily boos.  
'Niet zo brutaal, jongedame! Opstaan! Nu!', zei haar moeder net zo boos.  
'Waarom in godsnaam?', vroeg Lily brutaal.  
'Waarom? Je vader is uitgenodigd voor de lunch door zijn baas en wij moeten mee', zei haar moeder.  
'O god. Nee hè? En dat zeg je nu pas? Meestal moet ik me daar twee weken fysiek op voorbereiden', zeurde Lily.  
'Nou, schiet op, dan heb je daar nog twee uur voor', zei Lily's moeder.  
'Twee uur? En waarom laat je me nu al opstaan dan?', vroeg Lily die er niet bij nadacht dat haar moeder een van de weinige was die haar aardig vond en een van de weinige waarmee ze geen ruzie wilde hebben. De laatste tijd werd ze toch al boos op alles en iedereen. Iedereen zeurde maar aan haar hoofd. Als ze eens wisten wat voor een rotjaar ze had gehad…  
Lily sprong uit bed en kleedde zich snel aan en ging naar beneden om te ontbijten. Petunia zat al te eten en vertelde in geuren en kleuren over haar nieuwe vriendje, Herman. Lily had hem een keer gezien. Hij was nou niet bepaald knap en ook niet echt aardig. Lily snapte niet wat Petunia in hem zag.  
'En Lily, heb jij nog geen vriendje?', vroeg Lily's vader plotseling.  
'Nee', zei Lily kortaf en ze snoof. Stel je eens voor. Lily een vriendje. Daar moest ze nog even niet aan denken.   
'Heel begrijpelijk. Wie wil er nou zo'n lelijke heks als vriendin', zei Petunia schamper.  
Lily zei niks. Ze was best populair onder de jongens. Alleen vanwege haar uiterlijk dan. Maar ze wilde absoluut nog geen vriendje. Nog meer gezeur aan haar hoofd.  
'Petunia doe eens aardig tegen je zus!', zei Lily's moeder boos.  
'Moet zij eens aardig tegen mij doen', zei Petunia koppig.  
'Ja, dat lijkt me nou een goed idee', zei Lily en ze rolde met haar ogen. 'Ik ga maar eens naar boven. Me fysiek voorbereiden', zei Lily en ze stond op.  
'Maar kindje, je hebt nog niks gegeten!', zei haar moeder.  
'We krijgen zo toch een of andere luxe lunch', zei Lily en ze liep naar boven.  
'Goed dan. Maar dan moet je niet gaan zeuren dat je honger hebt, Lily', zei Lily's moeder.  
Maar Lily was al boven en had haar slaapkamerdeur dichtgesmeten. Ze dacht na over alle leuke dingen aan Roos. Ze kon nog maar net haar tranen bedwingen. En dat was maar goed ook, want haar moeder riep alweer dat ze naar beneden moest komen.  
'Wat is er?', vroeg Lily vanuit de overloop.  
'Er staat een jongen voor de deur die zegt dat hij je kent', riep haar moeder naar boven.  
Lily zuchtte en liep naar beneden. In de deuropening stond James Potter.  
'Wat moet je Potter?', vroeg Lily onbeleefd.  
'Ik kom je even vertellen dat het me spijt. Het was allemaal mijn schuld en jij had helemaal gelijk', zei James serieus.  
'Waarom moet je me dan nu storen?', vroeg Lily ongeduldig.  
'Nou, eerst vond ik het niet erg om ruzie met je te hebben, maar nu kan ik dat op de een of andere manier niet meer. Daarvoor hou ik teveel van je. Ik heb de hele vakantie wakker gelegen omdat ik me er niet lekker over voelde en toen heb ik je adres maar opgezocht', zei James.  
'O', zei Lily en ze werd rood. 'Sorry, ik had niet zo onaardig tegen je moeten doen. Wil je binnenkomen?', vroeg Lily.  
'Is goed', zei James en hij glimlachte.  
Ze liepen naar de woonkamer en gingen op de bank zitten.  
'Eh, Lily, zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om ons te vertellen wie dat is?', vroeg Petunia.  
'Wat gaat jou dat aan?, vroeg Lily.  
'Nou, Lily. Laat ik ten eerste eens even zeggen dat ik je de hele vakantie al vreselijk brutaal vind en ten tweede gaat het ons wel degelijk iets aan wie er op ons bankstel zit, jongedame!', zei Lily's moeder.  
'Ze heeft een hele goede reden om brutaal te zijn, mevrouw Evers', zei James voordat Lily haar mond open kon doen. Hij stond op en gaf Lily's moeder een hand.  
'James Potter', zei hij.  
'Manouk Evers, aangenaam', zei Lily's moeder duidelijk verbaast.  
Lily keek haar ogen uit. Die James wist wel hoe hij beleefd moest zijn.   
'Allemaal heel leuk en aardig', zei Lily's vader tegen haar moeder, ' maar we moeten over 20 minuten bij mijn baas zijn'.  
'Kan ik niet thuis blijven?', vroeg Lily.  
'Nee!', zeiden haar ouders tegelijk.  
'Nou doei dan, Lily. Zal ik nog een keertje langskomen?', zei James.  
'Natuurlijk', zei Lily. Hij liep naar de voordeur. Lily liep achter hem aan.  
'James wacht!'  
James draaide zich om.  
'Wat is er?'  
'Kom, ik heb een idee', zei Lily.  
Ze trok hem mee naar buiten.  
'Wat ben je van plan?', vroeg James.  
'Ik ga weglopen. Ik heb geen zin om op bezoek te gaan bij een of andere idiote nette vent. Kan ik bij jou logeren?'  
'Natuurlijk, alleen Sirius is ook bij mij.'  
'Kan me niet schelen, als ik daar maar weg kan', zei Lily.  
'Moet je dan geen kleding en zo meenemen?', vroeg James.  
'Ja, die halen we zo wel op als ze weg zijn. Ik weet zeker dat ze niet te laat willen komen. Mijn vader krijgt promotie als alles goed verloopt', zei Lily glimlachend.  
Ze liepen naar het park en gingen op een bankje zitten.  
'Oké, het is kwart over twaalf. Mijn lieve gezin zit nu lekker luxueus eten naar binnen te werken. Ik ga mijn spullen ophalen', zei Lily.  
Haar ouders en Petunia waren inderdaad weg. Lily pakte snel haar tas in.  
'Waar woon je eigelijk?', vroeg Lily.  
'Twee straten verderop', zei James die zijn lachen niet meer in kon houden.  
'Wat?', riep Lily verschrikt uit. 'En dat had je niet eerder kunnen vertellen?'  
'Nee, sorry, ik kwam er ook pas vanmorgen achter', zei James.  
Lily lachte. Dat betekende dat ze voortaan altijd bij James op bezoek kon komen, omdat het toch niet al te ver weg was. James belde aan bij zijn voordeur. Een vrouw met lang zwart haar en bruine ogen deed open.  
'Hey hallo James. Jij moet vast Lily zijn?', vroeg ze en Lily gaf haar een hand. 'Ik ben Stella, de moeder van James.  
'Prettig kennis te maken', zei Lily glimlachend.  
Ze liep verder naar binnen en zag Sirius, die huiswerk zat te maken op de bank.  
'Hey Gaffel, hey Lily', zei hij.

Hij leek niet echt verbaast om Lily te zien.  
'Waar kan ik mijn spullen neerleggen, James?', vroeg Lily.  
'Loop maar even mee naar boven', zei James.  
Sirius sprong op van de bank en liep achter hen aan. Toen ze boven waren legde Lily haar spullen naast het bed van James. James plofte op het bed neer en Lily volgde zijn voorbeeld.  
'Heb jij je huiswerk al af, Lily?', vroeg James.  
'Zie ik er uit omdat de laatste week van de vakantie te doen?', vroeg Lily grijnzend.  
'Nee, jij maakt het natuurlijk meteen de eerste dag', zei Sirius.  
'Precies', zei Lily.  
'Heb jij al dat huiswerk in een dag gemaakt?', vroeg James ongelovig.  
'Eh, ja', zei Lily. 'Moet ik jullie helpen?'  
'Nee, dat doen we je niet aan. We hebben het stomste voor het laatst bewaard', zei Sirius lachend.  
Beneden ging de bel.  
'Lily, je moeder wil je spreken', riep mevrouw Potter naar boven.  
'Oh, shit. Nou ben je de lul', zei James.  
'Hoe -in Godsnaam- heeft ze me gevonden?', vroeg Lily zich hardop af.  
'Nou, ga dan maar. Misschien valt het allemaal wel mee en is ze alleen maar blij dat ze je gevonden heeft', zei James grijnzend.   
Lily liep naar beneden.  
'En, vond je dat echt leuk?', vroeg haar moeder boos.  
'Nou, nee', zei Lily.  
'Nou, dat komt dan goed uit. Je vader en ik vonden het ook niet leuk. Had alleen even een briefje achtergelaten, dan was het goed geweest! Je had wel ik weet niet waar kunnen zitten! We dachten dat je ontvoerd was, betekenen wij dan helemaal niks voor je?', zei Lily's moeder, die duidelijk op het punt stond om te ontploffen.  
'Pardon? Misschien kun je eens nagaan aan wie het ligt dat ik ben weggelopen, want volgens mij waren jullie degene die mij dwongen om naar die stomme lunch te gaan. Ik haat het om thuis te zijn en al zoú ik het aan jullie gevraagd hebben om te logeren, dan hadden jullie toch nee gezegd!', zei Lily die ook boos begon te worden.  
'Als jij eens zou weten wat je vader en ik allemaal voor jou hebben opgeofferd, dan zou je wel anders piepen, jongedame!'  
'Is er een probleem, mevrouw Evers?', vroeg mevrouw Potter die de hal weer binnen kwam lopen. 'Mijn man is ziek en ligt op bed. Maar zo kan hij vast niet slapen!'  
'En of er een probleem is!', snauwde mevrouw Evers.  
'Mam, doe normaal! Dit is nou precies de reden dat ik ben weggelopen!', zei Lily.  
'Weggelopen?', vroeg mevrouw Potter. 'En had je daar een reden voor Lily?'  
Lily knikte. 'Hoe wist je trouwens dat ik hier was, mam?', vroeg Lily, die weer aardig probeerde te doen.  
'Petunia zag je weggaan met die jongen!', zei mevrouw Evers, die nog steeds niet de moeite nam om te kalmeren.  
'Wat?', vroeg Lily ongelovig. 'Nou ja zeg, wat is het toch weer een vuile verklikker!'  
'Een vuile verklikker? Weet je wat Lily, ik heb hier absoluut geen zin in. Je gaat nu mee naar huis en je krijgt de rest van de vakantie huisarrest!', zei mevrouw Evers.  
'Het spijt me, maar mag ik me er ook even mee bemoeien? Je kan dat kind niet dwingen om naar huis te gaan als ze veel liever hier wil blijven', zei mevrouw Potter boos.  
'Oja? Is dat zo? Nou, misschien laat jij je kinderen zomaar bij iemand anders logeren, maar ik pieker er niet over!', zei mevrouw Evers.  
'Mam, alsjeblieft zeg! Petunia mag wel overal logeren en haar wil je graag weg hebben, maar ik moet perse thuis blijven?', zei Lily.  
'Je mag best logeren, maar niet hier!', zei mevrouw Evers.  
'Wat is er mis met mijn huis?', zei mevrouw Potter dreigend.  
'Met uw huis niks! Die jongen, als hij Lily had tegengehouden dan had ze hier wel mogen logeren misschien! Hij heeft er vast op het idee gebracht om weg te lopen!', riep mevrouw Evers uit.  
'Waag het niet James te beledigen!', riep Lily en ze trok haar toverstok.  
'Lily, kindje, je mag niet toveren buiten school dat weet je best', zei mevrouw Potter.  
'Sorry, ik kon de verleiding niet weerstaan', zei Lily. 'Nou, doei mam. Het was weer gezellig!'  
'Ik ben nog niet van plan weg te gaan!', riep haar moeder nog maar Lily had haar al naar buiten geduwd.  
'Lily, wacht!', riep ze door de brievenbus heen.  
'Je wilde me spreken, dat heb je gedaan, dus kan je weer met een gerust hard naar huis', zei Lily terug.

'Wat was dat allemaal?', vroeg James even later toen Lily zijn kamer weer binnen kwam lopen.  
'Oh niks. Dat mens is zo gek als een deur. Ik ben blij dat ik hier kan logeren. Ze gaf jou de schuld dat ik was weggelopen', zei Lily.  
'Weggelopen?', zei Sirius. 'Die vind ik goed. Waarom zou zo'n braaf meisje als jij weglopen?'  
'Tja. Mensen doen soms rare dingen', zei Lily.  
'Raar? Je had alle reden om weg te lopen, hoor!', zei James.  
'Oja? Ja, je hebt eigelijk wel gelijk', zei Lily. 'Wat heeft je vader?', vroeg Lily om van onderwerp te veranderen.  
'Dat weten we niet echt. Pa kwam gisteren thuis en viel flauw op de deurmat. Hij heeft de hele dag nog niks gezegd. Er zal wel weer iets fout zijn gegaan op zijn werk', zei James alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.  
'O. Wat doet je vader dan voor werk?', vroeg Lily.  
'Hij zit de hele dag in een soort lab. Daar vind hij allemaal dingen en drankjes uit. Ik weet er niet al teveel van, want hij doet er nogal mysterieus over', zei James.  
'Cool!', zei Lily.  
'Zullen we naar buiten gaan? Hier is het ook zo saai', stelde Sirius voor.  
'Moesten jullie geen huiswerk maken?', vroeg Lily.  
'Neh, dat kan wel wachten', zei James.  
'Jullie zijn echt maf', zei Lily hoofdschuddend.  
'Tja, mensen doen som rare dingen!', zei Sirius. 'Kom, we gaan'.

De rest van de vakantie logeerde Lily bij James. Het was een van de leukste vakanties tot nu toe geweest. Ze miste haar familie helemaal niet, want de familie van James was hartstikke aardig. De vader van James stond na een paar weken gewoon weer op en ging gewoon door met het normale leven. Hij kon zich niks meer herinneren van het voorval. Wat niet zo leuk was aan de vakantie, was dat Lily goed op de hoogte bleef van alles wat er gebeurde in de tovenaarswereld. Elke dag waren er wel meldingen van dode Dreuzels of tovenaars. Voldemort kreeg steeds meer aanhang, en zijn leger werd steeds groter…


	11. Hoofdstuk 10

Hoofdstuk 10

'Schiet op man!', riep Lily door de deur van de jongensslaapzaal heen. 'We moeten naar Perkamentus! Nu!'  
'Ja, ja. Relax. Ben al bijna klaar!' schreeuwde James terug.  
James kwam naar buiten.  
'Wat moet Perkamentus van ons eigelijk?', vroeg James die naar buiten kwam lopen.  
'Als je had opgelet had je dat geweten!', zei Lily. 'Kom op! We gaan.  
Ze liepen door de gangen van Zweinstein. Bij het kantoor van Perkamentus stonden ze stil.  
'Eh, wat is het wachtwoord?', vroeg Lily.  
'Karameltoffees', zei een stem achter hen. Perkamentus stapte glimlachend de bewegende trap op en gebaarde naar hen dat ze hem moesten volgen.  
In zijn kantoor gingen Perkamentus aan zijn bureau zitten en Lily en James tegenover hem.  
'Waarom wilde u ons spreken, professor?', vroeg James beleefd.  
'Zoals jullie nu ongetwijfeld wel zullen weten, wordt het leger van Voldemort steeds sterker. Ik heb samen met andere tovenaars een groep gesticht, de Orde van de Feniks, die ervoor zorgt dat Voldemort geen aanhang meer krijgt. Ik hoorde van juffrouw Evers dat jullie wel interesse hadden om mee te doen. Als jullie dat niet willen, begrijp ik dat uiteraard, want er zijn veel risico's aan verbonden', zei Perkamentus.  
'Ik wil dolgraag meedoen professor', zei Lily meteen.  
'Ik ook', zei James.  
'Goed dan. We hebben nog geen hoofdkwartier voor de Orde van de Feniks gevonden, dus jullie eerste vergadering is hier, in mijn kantoor. De datum en tijd horen jullie nog. Hou het wel geheim alsjeblieft. Het zou niet zo handig zijn als iedereen weet dat we bestaan', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.  
'Oké, professor', zei James.  
'Mooi zo. Nou, dan kunnen jullie nu naar jullie lessen. Tot ziens, juffrouw Evers en meneer Potter', zei Perkamentus.  
'Dag professor', zei Lily.  
'Cool!', zei James, toen ze weer buiten waren. 'Zoiets heb ik altijd al gewild'  
Lily grinnikte. 'Wat hebben we nu?', vroeg ze.  
'Bezweringen', antwoordde James.  
James en Lily zaten nu in hun zevende jaar en hadden nu al twee weken verkering. Al waren er niet veel mensen die dat geloofde. Lily en James pasten totaal niet bij elkaar. De jaren ervoor hadden ze ook vaak ruzie. Ze werden dan ook vreemd aangekeken als ze samen hand in hand door de gangen liepen. Zelfs Sirius snapte het niet helemaal.  
Lily en James gingen naast elkaar aan een tafel zitten.  
'Hey, Gaffel. Kom hier zitten!', riep Sirius vanuit de ander kant van het lokaal.  
'Nee, sorry, Sluipvoet! Ik heb al afgesproken met Lily', zei James.  
'Jullie hebben dus echt verkering?', vroeg Sirius toen hij bij hun tafel kwam staan.  
'Jaha!', zei James ongeduldig. 'Dat had ik je toch al twintig keer verteld!'  
'Ja, weet ik. Maar ik geloofde het niet helemaal. Hé, heb jij trouwens al een gesprek met Perkamentus gehad, over dat geheime gedoe?', vroeg Sirius.  
'Ja, wij doen mee. Jij zeker ook?', zei James.  
'Yep. Lijkt me wel cool', zei Sirius.  
'Wilt u gaan zitten, meneer Zwarts? Ik zou graag willen beginnen', zei professor Banning, die het lokaal binnen kwam.


	12. Hoofdstuk 11

Hoofdstuk 11

'Hey, Lily! Heb je wat te doen vanavond?', vroeg James.  
'Nee, hoezo?', vroeg Lily.  
'Het is al weer twee dagen geleden dat we voor het laatst zijn uitgeweest', zei James.  
'Oh god, kan je niet zonder me?', zei Lily lachend.  
'Nou, eh. Ja, zo zou je het kunnen zeggen. Zullen we dan afspreken om zes uur?'  
'Is goed. Zeg James, mag ik je aantekeningen van Geschiedenis even overschrijven?', vroeg Lily onschuldig.  
'Wat? Ben je je aantekeningen kwijt?', vroeg James ongelovig.  
'Eh, nee. Sterker nog, ik heb ze niet eens gemaakt', zei Lily.  
'Voel je je wel lekker?', vroeg James bezorgd. 'Normaal gesproken schrijf jij altijd bij Kist!'  
'Tjah, mensen veranderen', zei Lily. 'Mag het nou?'  
'Jaja, kalm. Hier heb je ze', zei James.  
Sirius kwam erbij staan en sloeg James hard op zijn schouder.  
'Hé Gaffel. Het gaat wel door vanavond hè?', zei Sirius.  
'Vanavond? Oh, shit! Sorry Sirius, ik ga niet mee', zei James.  
'Waarom niet?'  
'Ik heb al afgesproken met Lily', zei James.  
'Het kan ook een andere keer, schat', zei Lily. 'Als ik tenminste mag weten wat er aan de hand is', zei Lily.  
Sirius en James keken elkaar even aan en waren het blijkbaar met elkaar eens, want ze knikte naar elkaar.  
'En? Komt er nog wat van?', vroeg Lily ongeduldig.  
'Kom even mee, Lily', zei James.  
Ze zochten buiten de leerlingenkamer een leeg lokaal op en ze gingen naast elkaar op een tafel zitten.  
'Waar zal ik eens beginnen', zei James en hij wreef door zijn haar.  
'Bij het begin lijkt me…', zei Lily.  
'Ja, oké. Je weet dus al dat Remus een weerwolf is, nou wij kwamen er in ons tweede jaar achter en toen… ik ben nog wat vergeten. Uh…'  
'Zo erg kan het toch niet zijn? Of is het moeilijk uit te leggen?', vroeg Lily.  
'Nou, ik denk dat je heel erg gaat schrikken als je het hoort, eerlijk gezegd…'  
'Ik zweer plechtig dat ik niet zal schrikken', zei Lily officieel.  
'Nou, goed dan. Perkamentus wist dat Remus een weerwolf was en heeft speciaal voor hem een huis laten bouwen, voor als het Volle Maan zou zijn. Hij heeft een gang laten aanleggen naar school toe en heeft op de uitgang de Beukwilg geplant'  
'Was dat het schokkende?', vroeg Lily.  
'Nee, dat komt nu. Wij kwamen er in ons tweede jaar achter dat Remus eens in de maand verdween en we kwamen er uiteindelijk net als jij achter wat er met hem aan de hand was. We wilden hem niet in de steek laten, dus… dus… toen… eh…'  
'Ah, kom op James. Ik zeg toch dat ik niet zal schrikken!'  
'Jaja. Oké. We – Sirius, Peter en ik – zijn Faunaten geworden om hem te steunen', zei James aarzelend.  
Lily keek hem aan. Ze schrok inderdaad niet. Haar reactie was niet bepaald wat James had verwacht:  
'Dat is heel lief van je, James, alleen ik snap niet wat Remus daar mee opschoot'  
'Nou, we konden niet bij hem zijn als we mensen waren, maar wel als we dieren waren', zei James.  
'Oké. Was dat het schokkende?', zei Lily lachend.  
'Ja. Zo ongeveer', zei James.  
'Oké dan. Doei schat', zei Lily en ze zoende hem op zijn wang.  
James keek haar verbaast na en wreef over zijn wang…


	13. Hoofdstuk 12

Hoofdstuk 12

Een paar maanden later vroeg James Lily weer uit. Ze liepen hand in hand door Zweinsveld en bespraken de afgelopen jaren met elkaar. Onderweg hingen er overal posters van vermiste mensen op de etalageruiten. Je kon zo wel raden dat die door Voldemort waren ontvoerd en vermoord. De hele tovenaarsgemeenschap was doodsbang om 's avonds als ze thuiskwamen van hun werk het duistere teken boven hun huis te zien. Mensen lieten hun kinderen niet meer buiten spelen en niemand vertrouwde elkaar nog. Behalve op Zweinstein. Daar was het veilig. De vergaderingen van de Orde waren wel saai, maar toch hadden ze er wel wat aan. Het was examentijd op Zweinstein. James wilde schouwer worden en Lily lerares. Ze studeerden hard en de weinige keren dat ze niet leerden, waren Lily en James samen in Zweinsveld of op het schoolterrein te vinden.  
'Waar zullen we naar binnen gaan?', vroeg James.  
'Uh… de Vier Bezemstelen', zei Lily.  
Ze gingen naar binnen en zochten een tafeltje. Verderop zat een kleine man schichtig om zich heen te kijken. Hij had een zwarte mantel aan. Hij haalde rochelend en jachtig adem.  
'James, ik vertrouw die vent daar niet', zei Lily.  
'Je kan niemand meer vertrouwen, dus dat ik logisch…', zei James.  
'Ik vertrouw die vent echt niet…'  
'Er zijn vast veel mensen die zo'n mantel hebben', zei James.  
'Kijk om je heen. Volgens mij is hij de enigste… ik vertrouw hem echt niet', zei Lily.  
'Nou, weten we het wel, schat. Laat hem lekker zitten daar', zei James lachend.  
Lily kon er echter niet om lachen.  
'Ik vertrouw hem echt niet - wat doet hij?', zei Lily en ze keek angstig naar de man.  
'Wat –' James keek om. De man zocht iets in zijn mantel. Hij haalde er iets uit en legde het onder zijn stoel. Toen liep hij weer naar buiten.  
'Wat is dat?', vroeg Lily.  
'Geen idee. Weet je, Lily. Ik vertrouw dit niet. Laten we Perkamentus halen', zei James.  
'Stel dat het een bom is, dan hebben we geen tijd meer om Perkamentus te halen!', zei Lily hysterisch.  
'Kalm liefje. Wij tovenaars gebruiken alleen mestbommen…', grinnikte James.  
'Jij wel ja', snoof Lily. 'We moeten toch iets doen?'  
'Ja, maar wat?'  
'Ik ga kijken wat het is', zei Lily.  
'Nee, jij blijft zitten, ik ga kijken', zei James.  
'Waarom?'  
'Ik wil niet dat jou iets overkomt', zei James.  
'Ja, maar ik wil niet dat jou iets overkomt', zei Lily.  
'Oké, we gaan samen', zei James.  
Ze liepen naar het tafeltje toe.  
'Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt Lily. Het is een tijdbom', zei James.  
'O mijn god. Hoeveel tijd hebben we nog?', vroeg Lily.  
'Uh… aaah 56 seconden!', riep James.  
Iedereen keek op.  
'Oké mensen, geen paniek… hier ligt een tijdbom, die over nu nog 47 seconden ontploft. Zouden jullie zo vriendelijk willen zijn om de zaak te verlaten?', zei James kalm.  
Iedereen stond snel op en rende naar buiten. James en Lily bleven staan.  
'Oké, jij hebt verstand van bommen. Hoe maak je zo'n ding onschadelijk?', vroeg Lily snel.  
'Ik heb verstand van mestbommen. Ik hoop dat ze hetzelfde werken…'  
Hij draaide de bom om en bekeek hem.  
'Was het nou de rode of de groene?', mompelde James.  
'De rode', zei Lily.  
'Hoe weet jij dat?', vroeg James.  
'Uit een film. Het was altijd het rode draadje. Nou moet je hem doorknippen', zei Lily.  
'Ik heb geen schaar!', gilde James die compleet flipte. De teller stond al op 12 seconden.  
'Je hebt wel een toverstok volgens mij', zei Lily kalm.  
'Oja', zei James. Hij sprak de Diffindo-spreuk uit over de rode draad en de teller stopte. James wreef over zijn bezwete voorhoofd.  
'Dat scheelde niks!', zei hij.  
'Laten we nu Perkamentus maar halen', zei Lily.  
Ze liepen weer naar Zweinstein en klopten even later aan op de deur van Perkamentus' kantoor.  
'Goedemiddag professor', zei Lily.  
'Wij waren net in Zweinsveld en toen legde een of andere vent een bom neer', zei James onbeholpen.  
'Aha. En? Hebben jullie de bom gestopt?', vroeg Perkamentus.  
'Ja Professor', zei Lily.  
'Ik zal even iemand erop af sturen. Weten jullie nog hoe de man eruit zag?', vroeg Perkamentus kalm.  
'Nou, hij had een mantel aan dus we konden zijn gezicht niet zien, professor', zei Lily.  
'Waren er nog andere dingen die je opvielen, juffrouw Evers?', vroeg Perkamentus.  
'Hij was nogal klein en hij haalde heel vreemd rochelden adem', zei Lily.  
'Goed dan. Vanavond om negen uur heeft de Orde weer een vergadering. Ik hoop dat jullie kunnen', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.  
'Ja, natuurlijk professor. Tot vanavond!', zei Lily. Ze stonden op en liepen naar de leerlingenkamer om het hele verhaal aan Remus, Peter en Sirius te vertellen. Alleen Peter was er niet, al hadden ze niet veel tijd om daarbij stil te staan. Ze waren weer druk aan het leren voor de examens…


	14. Hoofdstuk 13

Hoofdstuk 13

'Goedenavond allemaal! Voordat we beginnen aan dit heerlijke eten wil ik nog even de laatste mededelingen van dit schooljaar melden', zei Perkamentus tijdens het feestmaal. 'Zoals jullie ongetwijfeld al weten, heeft heer Voldemort ongelooflijk veel aanhang en macht. Sommige leerlingen hebben al familie of vrienden verloren aan deze duistere macht. Ik wil hen daarbij veel sterkte wensen en ik hoop dat er niet meer slachtoffers vallen'. Perkamentus was even stil en vervolgde toen zijn verhaal. 'Ik wil alle eerstejaars tot en met de vijfdejaars nog eens op het hart drukken dat er niet getoverd mag worden in de vakanties. En ten slotte wil ik alle zevendejaars veel geluk wensen met hun verdere carrière. Eet smakelijk!'  
'Ik hoop dat ik veel P.U.I.S.T.en heb gehaald', zei James terwijl hij aardappels opschepte.  
'Ik ook!', zei Lily. Ik hoop dat er nog vacatures zijn volgend jaar'.  
'Nou, je hoeft in ieder geval geen Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten te geven', zei Sirius.  
'Hoezo?', vroeg Lily.  
'Had je het nog niet gehoord? Secretus wil dat gaan geven. Hij heeft daar natuurlijk veel verstand van, de zak', zei Sirius.  
'Dan wordt ik dus een collega van Sneep. Wat enig', zei Lily sarcastisch.  
'Je moet er wat voor over hebben, schat', zei James. 'Je had ook Schouwer kunnen worden, dan had je nu dat probleem niet'.  
'Jullie moeten nog heel veel jaar studeren. Ik niet', zei Lily grijnzend.  
'Tja, je moet er wat voor over hebben', zei Remus lachend.  
'Wat wil jij eigelijk worden, Peter', vroeg Lily.  
'O, ik – weet nog niet', zei Peter stotterend.  
'Huh? In je vijfde jaar had jij toch ook zo'n gesprek met Anderling gehad?', vroeg James.  
'Ja, maar we waren er nog niet helemaal uit…', zei Peter.  
'Nou ja. Je kan altijd nog putjesschepper worden', zei Sirius lachend.  
James, Sirius en Remus lagen zowat onder de tafel van het lachen. Iedereen keek naar ze.  
'Eh, James, iedereen kijkt naar je…', siste Lily vanuit haar mondhoek.  
'Wat? Eh, oh', zei James die zijn lachen probeerde in te houden.  
'Wat was d-daar zo grappig aa-an?', vroeg Peter schokkerig.  
'Ja, dat vroeg ik me ook al af', zei Lily.  
'Jullie hebben geen gevoel voor humor', zei Sirius.  
'Goh, bedankt', zei Lily glimlachend.  
'Niemand beledigd mijn Lily!', zei James lachend en hij sloeg Sirius in zijn buik.  
'Oeps… sorry hoor', zei Sirius en hij sloeg James terug en James sloeg Sirius weer. Sirius sloeg James weer en zo ging het een tijdje door. Remus staarde wazig naar het tweetal.  
'Ze zijn weer bezig hoor. Stelletje kleuters…', zei Remus en hij richtte zich weer op zijn biefstuk.  
'Tja, sommige mensen veranderen niet…', zei Lily lachend.

De volgende ochtend pakte ze hun spullen in en even later zaten ze voor het laatst in de Zweinsteinexpres. Ze speelden spelletjes tovenaarsschaak en praatten over hun verdere plannen in het leven.  
'Lily kan ik je heel even onder vier ogen spreken?', vroeg James plots.  
'Natuurlijk schat', zei Lily. Ze gingen even buiten de coupé staan.   
'Uh… zou je het leuk vinden om… eh…', stotterde James.  
'Wat James?'  
'Om met me… eh… samen te wonen?', besloot James zachtjes.  
'Natuurlijk joh!', zei Lily blij. 'Niets liever!'  
'Echt waar?', vroeg James opgelucht.  
'Natuurlijk', zei Lily glimlachend.  
'Cool!', zei James.  
'Ik hou van je James', zei Lily zachtjes. Hun lippen kwamen vlak bij elkaar…  
'Zo hé, niet te klef hè?', zei een ijzige stem achter hen. Het was Sneep die samen met zijn vriend stond toe te kijken hoe Lily en James met elkaar stonden te zoenen.  
'Jaloers, Secretus?', vroeg James hatelijk.  
'Nou nee. Ik kan wel beter krijgen', zei Sneep.  
'Ja, het zal wel. Wij hebben geen zin om onze kostbare tijd aan jou te gaan verspillen. Kom James', zei Lily. Ze stapte de coupé weer in, alleen Sneep versperde hen de weg.  
'Ik heb nog geen tijd gehad om wraak te nemen', siste Sneep.  
'Valt hij je lastig, James?' Het was Sirius die kwam kijken wat er aan de hand was.  
'Als ik alleen die smoel van hem zie heb ik al last van hem', zei James.  
'Ja, kan ik me heel goed voorstellen', zei Sirius.  
'Wat doen we met ze?', vroeg James aan Sirius.  
'Vervloek hem maar…', zei Lily. James en Sirius keken elkaar geschokt aan.  
'Voel je je wel lekker, Lily? Jij was altijd degene die het voor Sneep opnam volgens mij', zei Sirius.  
'Laat maar, Sirius. Ze heeft groot gelijk. Petrificus Totalus!', riep James.  
Ook Lily pakte haar toverstok en riep: 'Paralitis!' tegen Sneeps vriend.  
'Cool! Nooit gedacht dat jij dat nog eens zou doen, Lil!', zei James.  
'Had hij ons maar niet moeten storen', fluisterde ze in zijn oor.


	15. Hoofdstuk 14

Hoofdstuk 14

Een paar dagen later zat Lily voor de laatste keer op haar eigen bed en keek naar haar kamer of ze nog iets vergeten was. Haar hutkoffer stond voor haar en ze had hem moeten beheksen om ervoor te zorgen dat alles erin paste. Ze wierp nog een laatste blik op haar kamer en liet haar hutkoffer voor zich uit naar beneden zweven. Ze omhelsde haar moeder en verschijnselde naar het huis dat zij en James hadden uitgezocht. Het was een heel groot huis, met een mooie tuin. Het lag in Zweinsveld, wat erg handig was, want Lily wilde graag op Zweinstein werken. Professor Guilotin was met pensioen gegaan en hun leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, professor Maris, had ontslag genomen. De rede wisten ze niet, maar Lily vond het niet erg, want ten eerste had ze die man niet als collega gewild en ten tweede had ze nu dubbel zoveel kans om aangenomen te worden. Het maakte haar niet uit welk vak ze moest doceren, want ze had voor alle twee goede cijfers en ze vond ze alle twee leuk. De volgende ochtend stond Lily vroeg op voor haar sollicitatiegesprek bij professor Perkamentus.   
'Goedemiddag juffrouw Evers', zei professor Perkamentus toen Lily tegenover hem zat. Lily was heel zenuwachtig, ze hoopte zo dat ze aangenomen zou worden.  
'Ik heb momenteel twee vacatures zoals u ongetwijfeld weet en samen met meneer Sneep bent u de enige die solliciteert dit jaar. Maakt het u uit welke baan u krijgt, juffrouw Evers?', vroeg professor Perkamentus.  
'Nee, professor', zei Lily nerveus.  
'Goed. Meneer Sneep wilde de graag de baan Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op zich nemen, maar ik denk toch dat ik u wat geschikter vind voor die baan, omdat meneer Sneep hogere cijfers haalde voor Toverdranken. Ik zou graag willen dat u Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gaat geven, juffrouw Evers'.  
'Is goed Professor', zei Lily. Ze kon haar blijdschap nauwelijks verbergen.  
'Nou, dan zie ik u over een week hier in mijn kantoor. Dan bespreken we de gang van zaken', zei Perkamentus.  
'Dank u, professor', zei Lily en ze stond op. Ze rende bijna naar huis, zo blij was ze. 'James!', gilde ze toen ze thuis was. 'James! Waar zit je? Ik heb de baan! Aaaaaah! Ik ben lerares Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten!' Ze rende naar boven om James te zoeken.  
'James?', zei Lily nu zachter. 'Waar zit je? Kom tevoorschijn!'

'James?', zei Lily nu zachter. 'Waar zit je? Kom tevoorschijn!'  
Lily rende de tuin in en ze vond James op een bankje achter de schuur.  
'Hé schat. Wat doe je hier?', vroeg Lily.  
James staarde haar wazig aan.  
'James, is er iets?'  
'Huh? Wat?', zei James vaag.  
'Er is iets met je. Kom op, je kan het mij toch wel vertellen?', zei Lily.  
'Jaja. Oké. Ga even zitten Lily.  
Hij ging op zijn knieën voor Lily zitten. Lily vermoedde al iets…  
'Eh, Lily, we zijn al zo lang samen en ik vroeg me af… zou je met me willen trouwen?'  
Lily staarde James stomverbaasd aan.  
'Ja, natuurlijk!', zei ze uiteindelijk. 'Dolgraag!


	16. Hoofdstuk 15

Hoofdstuk 15

Een paar dagen later was de bruiloft al, omdat Lily gelijk de volgende week al op Zweinstein les moest geven. Sirius was hun getuige en het was de mooiste dag van Lily's leven tot nu toe.   
Lily had het erg naar haar zin op Zweinstein, behalve dan dat Sneep haar collega was. Ze waren nooit samen in de lerarenkamer te vinden, als Sneep binnen kwam lopen, ging Lily weer weg. Voor de rest kon Lily goed opschieten met haar collega's en de leerlingen deden ook heel aardig tegen haar.  
Een jaar later riep Perkamentus de hele Orde bij zich in zijn kantoor.  
'Ik heb slecht nieuws. Voldemort weet van de Orde, er is een verader in ons midden. Maar dat doet er even niet toe. Wij zijn uitgedaagd, voor een duel om middernacht in Havermouth', zei Perkamentus.  
Even was het stil. Een verader in ons midden? Niemand maakte zich druk om het duel.  
'Ik moet jullie allen vragen of jullie dat wel willen. Hij wil dat we met de hele Orde komen', vervolgde Perkamentus.  
'Natuurlijk, we geven ons niet zomaar over, Albus', zei iemand.  
'Ik wil dat iedereen dat zegt, anders gaan we niet', zei Perkamentus.  
'Ik ga mee', zei James.  
'Ik ook', zeiden Sirius, Remus en Lily tegelijk.  
Al gauw volgde iedereen.  
'Mooi zo. Ik verwacht jullie morgen om een uur in mijn kantoor, dan bespreken we onze tactieken. En eh… Lily, ik geef je morgen vrij denk ik', zei Perkamentus.  
'Dank u professor', zei Lily.  
De volgende ochtend werd Lily al vroeg wakker. Ze kon niet meer slapen. Ze stootte James aan, die naast haar lag.  
'James!', zei ze.  
'Wat is er, Lily?', vroeg James slaperig.  
'Wie zou die verader zijn?', zei Lily.  
'Ik heb geen idee, schat. Ga nou maar weer slapen, het wordt vast laat vanavond', zei James en hij draaide zichzelf weer om.  
Maar Lily kon niet meer slapen. Ze stond op en ging op de bank zitten. Ze dacht na. Wie zou nou de Orde willen verraden? Zou Perkamentus weten wie? Hij was goed in Leglimentie. Hij zou het vast wel weten. Lily gaapte. Misschien was het toch wel handig als ze nog even ging slapen. Ze kroop tegen James aan en viel meteen in slaap…  
'Lily wordt wakker! We moeten over een half uur bij Perkamentus zijn!', riep James hard.  
'Huh. Wat? Ik kom al', zei Lily. Ze sprong overeind, kleedde zich aan en samen liepen ze naar Zweinstein. In Perkamentus kantoor bespraken ze hoe ze Voldemort en zijn dooddoeners zouden kunnen verslaan.  
'Als we alle dooddoeners die we kennen bij elkaar optellen, komen we op een aantal dat we wel aankunnen denk ik', zei Perkamentus.  
'Neemt u me niet kwalijk, professor. Maar hoe weet u dat het er niet meer zijn?', vroeg Lily.  
'Dat kunnen we alleen maar gissen. We verslaan ze vast wel', zei Perkamentus.  
'Maar als het er nou teveel zijn…', zei Sirius.  
'Ik denk niet dat dat het geval is. We weten wie we kunnen vertrouwen en wie niet. Goed, als er verder geen vragen zijn, denk ik dat we maar gaan', zei Perkamentus. Het was al tien uur 's avonds. De hele middag en avond hadden ze zitten luisteren naar de plannen om het duel te winnen. De Orde verschijnselde naar Havermouth en wachtte af. Twee uur later verschijnselden de eerste dooddoeners tussen de graven.

Lily voelde zich misselijk. Het waren er al meer dan het dubbele van de hele Orde en er bleven maar dooddoeners verschijnselen. Op een gegeven moment verschijnselde ook Voldemort achter een dennenboom. De twee groepen stonden tegenover elkaar. De groep dooddoeners was 20 keer zo groot.  
'Zo, Perkamentus. Wat leuk dat je even langs wilde komen. Wat jammer dat je alleen niet meer weg zal gaan', zei Voldemort spottend. De dooddoeners lachten. Lily voelde geen angst meer. Die man had miljoenen dreuzels en tovenaars vermoord en nou ging hij eraan. Ze voelde een hevige woede in haar opkomen en nadat Perkamentus de eerst spreuk afvuurde, dacht ze maar aan een ding: hij gaat eraan…  
Lily duelleerden met een dooddoener die ze niet kende, ze verlamde hem maar toen werd Lily van achteren aangevallen door drie dooddoeners. Ze kon zich niet meer verweren en werd ook verlamd.

'Denk je dat ze nog leeft, Albus?'  
'Ik heb er alle vertrouwen in. De helers zeggen ook dat het goed komt'.  
'Ze ligt hier al drie dagen. Moet ze niet onderhand wakker worden dan?'  
Lily had haar ogen dicht en luisterde naar de stemmen. Heel vaag herkende ze de stemmen. Ze deed voorzichtig haar ogen open. James, Perkamentus en Dolleman keken haar aan.  
'Lily! Je leeft nog!', zei James blij.  
'Ik zei het toch, James', zei Perkamentus kalm.  
'Hoe voel je je?', vroeg James aan Lily.  
'Vreemd. Wat is er gebeurt?', vroeg Lily.  
Het was stil. Niemand keek Lily meer aan.  
'Oké, hoe erg is het?', vroeg ze.  
'Nou, de Orde is niet meer zo groot als vroeger', besloot Dolleman voorzichtig.  
'Maar ik denk dat de meer dan de helft het overleefd heeft', zei James.  
'WAT?', vroeg Lily geschokt. 'De meer dan de helft? Wat is er gebeurt in godsnaam?'  
'Nou, we hadden een meerderheid van 20 tegen 1, dus…', zei James.  
'Het is nog een wonder dat zoveel het overleefd heeft', maakte Perkamentus James' zin af.  
'Wie zijn er dood dan?', vroeg Lily met een klein stemmetje.  
'Laten we maar opnoemen wie er nog leven', zei Dolleman.  
'Is goed', zei Lily.  
'Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lies, Frank, Dedalus, Emmeline, Severijn, Diederik, Hagrid, Engelbert en wij', somde James op.  
Er sprongen tranen in de ogen van Lily. Haar beste vrienden waren er nog, maar toch…  
'Dus Clara, Edgar,Bennie, Gideon, Fabian en Marléne zijn dood?', vroeg ze angstig.  
'Eh… ja', besloot Dolleman voorzichtig.  
Lily wist even niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ze voelde een vreemde emotie. Half verdriet, half woede. Waarom was zij niet doodgegaan? Waarom nou net de mensen die het niet verdienden? James sloeg een arm om haar heen en Lily ging rechtop zitten. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat ze in Sint Holisto lag. Perkamentus en Dolleman stonden op en gingen bij Sirius, die in een ander bed lag zitten.  
'Waar is de rest?', vroeg Lily.  
'De rest gaat gewoon door met het leven, Lily. We weten nog steeds niet wat de plannen van Voldemort zijn', zei James.  
'Jezus. Ik haat die vent!', zei Lily boos.  
'Wie? Jezus?'  
'Nee, Voldemort!'  
'Oké, ik dacht al…'


	17. Hoofdstuk 16

Hoofdstuk 16

De jaren die daarop volgde waren heel zwaar voor Lily. Zij en James waren Voldemort nog een keer tegengekomen toen ze samen uit eten waren, maar ze wisten uiteindelijk te ontsnappen. Lily had nog steeds plezier in haar baan, maar het verdriet dat ze had, was nog vers. De Orde ging gewoon verder, ze wisten nog steeds niet wat de plannen van Voldemort waren. Toen Lily 20 was, raakte ze al gauw zwanger van James. In mei moest Perkamentus hun dringend spreken.   
'Lily, James. Ik moet jullie iets heel belangrijks vertellen. Gisteren solliciteerde een vrouw naar de baan Waarzeggerij. Ze was familie van Cassandra Zwamdrift dus ik vond dat ik maar moest luisteren. Ik wilde het vak liever schrappen, maar goed. Ik had met haar afgesproken in de Zwijnskop en ik ontdekte dat ze helaas geen spoortje van de gave bezat. Toen ik zei dat ze me geen geschikte kandidate leek en ik weg wilde lopen, deed ze een echte voorspelling', zei Perkamentus.  
Hij pakte zijn Hersenpan en prikte erin met de punt van zijn toverstok. Uit de pan rees een gedaante op die met een rauwe, raspende stem dit zei:  
'Hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen nadert… het kind van hem driemaal hebben getrotseerd, geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand… de Heer van het Duister zal hem aanmerken als een gelijke, maar hij zal een kracht bezitten die de Heer van het Duister niet kent… en een van hen moet sterven door toedoen van de ander, want de een kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is… hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen wordt geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand…  
'We werden helaas afgeluisterd door een dooddoener die avond, maar die heeft niet de hele voorspelling gehoord, omdat hij halverwege de kroeg uit werd gegooid. Voldemort is alleen op de hoogte van het eerste deel', vervolgde Perkamentus.  
Lily en James waren stil. Ze wisten allebei wat dit betekende. Lily was uitgerekend op het einde van juli.  
'P – professor', zei Lily. 'Lies Lubbermans is ook uitgerekend op 31 juli. En zij hebben ook drie keer Voldemort getrotseerd', zei Lily.  
'Dat weet ik, Lily. We wachten nog een tijdje af. Voldemort zal hem aanmerken als een gelijke… we wachten gewoon af', zei Perkamentus. 'Tegen de tijd dat het echt te gevaarlijk wordt, spreken we een Fideliusbezwering uit over jullie', zei Perkamentus.  
'Is goed professor', zei James.  
'En Lily, ik vind dat het tijd wordt dat je met zwangerschapsverlof gaat', zei Perkamentus glimlachend. Perkamentus had het al heel vaak gevraagd, maar Lily wilde gewoon les blijven geven.  
'Heeft u dan wel een leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, professor', vroeg Lily.  
'Ja, toevallig wil professor Sneep die baan op zich nemen', zei Perkamentus.  
'Maar… wie doet dan Toverdranken?', vroeg Lily.  
'Daar ben ik nog niet helemaal uit. Maar jij gaat nu met zwangerschapsverlof of anders ontsla ik je, is dat duidelijk?', vroeg Perkamentus glimlachend.  
'Jaja, al goed professor', gaf Lily zich over.


	18. Hoofdstuk 17

Hoofdstuk 17

Ze hoorden niks Voldemort. Dat was een goed teken. Of juist niet... Op 31 juli beviel Lily van een jongen. Ze noemde hem Harry. Lies en Frank kregen ook een zoon. Hij heette Marcel. Toen Lily na een paar maanden na de bevallig thuis zat, Harry lag op bed, dacht ze weer aan Voldemort. Ze vroeg zich af waar hij nu zou zitten. James was hard bezig met zijn Schouwers-studie. Hij was veel aan het leren en was vaak op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Lily stond op om te kijken of Harry nog sliep en besloot maar naar bed te gaan. James zou 's avonds laat pas thuiskomen. Ze ging in bed liggen en viel al gauw in slaap…

Het was koud. Had James de dekens weer van haar afgetrokken? Lily deed haar ogen open. Ze keek niet naar het plafond van de slaapkamer. Ze schrok en ging overeind zitten. Ze was in een soort gevangenis, want er zat tralies voor de ramen.  
'James', zei Lily en ze duwde in tegen zijn rug aan. 'James wordt wakker!'  
James deed zijn blauwe ogen open en draaide zich om.   
'Au! Ik lig op iets hards', zei hij. Hij ging zitten en haalde een steentje onder zich vandaan.  
'Waar zijn we?', vroeg James en hij keek om zich heen.  
'Dat wilde ik net aan jou gaan vragen', zei Lily. 'Harry! Waar is Harry!', gilde Lily plots.  
'Kalm Lily', zei James al klonk hij niet al te kalm.  
'Maar straks heeft hij hem! Harry!', riep Lily hysterisch.  
'Lily, kalm, liefje. Ik help ons hier wel uit. Zal ik kijken of ik door die deur heen kan rammen?', vroeg James aan Lily.  
'Hoe wil je dat doen?', vroeg Lily grinnikend.  
'Duh! Als hert natuurlijk', zei James.  
Hij veranderde in een hert en ramde met zijn gewei tegen de deur aan. Na een paar keer duwen boog braken de planken van de deur door, er verscheen een gat en omdat Lily en James nogal mager waren, konden ze er makkelijk doorheen.  
Ze konden geen hand voor ogen zien. Lily dacht dat ze in een soort gang stonden. James pakte Lily's hand en samen liepen ze verder. Na ongeveer een half uurtje lopen zagen ze een lichtpuntje. Ze zagen nu al wat meer en James en Lily begonnen te rennen. Ze liepen door een soort van boog heen en toen…  
'Jezus', zei James. 'Wat een licht'.  
Ze stonden in een felverlichte grote kamer met allemaal deuren erin.  
'Welke deur moeten we nou nemen?', vroeg Lily.  
'Al sla je me dood', zei James en hij wreef over zijn hoofd.  
'Ik ga jou toch niet doodslaan!', zei Lily geschokt.   
James haalde zijn schouders op. 'Het zou kunnen… Maar ach. Nou weten we nog steeds niet waar we heen moeten'.  
'Vraag dat maar aan mij', zei een ijzige stem. James en Lily draaide zich om. Achter hen stond niemand minder dan Voldemort.  
'Wat doe jij hier?', zei James.  
'Ik woon hier zo'n beetje. Jullie ook als jullie je bij mij aansluiten', zei Voldemort.  
'Ik dacht het niet', zei Lily.  
'Ik dacht het wel', zei Voldemort. 'Ik heb hier namelijk twee vriendjes van jullie en mijn trouwste volgeling Bellatrix is heel goed in martelen. Bella! Kom hier!'  
'Natuurlijk, heer!', zei Bellatrix, die uit een van de deuren kwam rennen. Achter haar liepen twee dooddoeners, die meneer en mevrouw Lubbermans achter zich aan sleepten.  
'Jullie hebben nu de keuze, of sluit je bij mij aan, of wij martelen meneer en mevrouw Lubbermans', zei Voldemort.  
'Sorry, daar kunnen we geen keuze tussen maken', zei James.  
'Waar is Harry?', vroeg Lily.  
'Oja, die zijn we vergeten. Nou ja, zijn tijd komt nog wel een keer', zei Voldemort rustig.  
'Ik geloof je niet! Wat heb je met hem gedaan?', snauwde Lily.  
'Het is meer wat we met hem gaan doen, juffrouw Evers', zei Voldemort.  
'Potter', zei Lily.  
'Wat?'  
'Ik ben getrouwd ja?', zei Lily.  
'Vergeef me', zei Voldemort.  
Lily lachte schamper. 'Ik zal jou nooit vergeven wat je gedaan hebt!'  
'Wat heb ik gedaan dan?', plaagde Voldemort.  
'Weet je wat? Zak toch lekker door de stront!', zei James.  
'Goed idee', zei Voldemort spelend met zijn toverstok. 'En? Hebben jullie al een keuze gemaakt?'  
'Sluit je niet bij hun aan!', riep Lies.  
'Crucio!', riep Bellatrix. Lies en Frank schreeuwde het uit.  
'Nee!', gilden Lily en James.  
'Sluit je bij ons aan, dan hou ik op!', zei Bellatrix grijnzend.  
'Niet doen, alsjeblieft! Sluit je niet bij hen aan, alsjeblieft!', smeekte Frank hijgend.  
Bellatrix hief haar toverstok weer en… 'NEE! Stop, oké, ik doe het!', zei James.  
'Ik ook', zei Lily angstig.  
Voldemort grijnsde.   
'Zie je wel. Ik krijg ook alles voor elkaar…'  
'Ik zou nog even wachten met juichen', zei een mannenstem. Alle deuren vlogen open en de overige leden (behalve Sneep, want hij was spion van Voldemort en de broer van Perkamentus, die hadden ze maar een keer gezien) van de Orde kwamen binnenstormen. Hun toverstokken waren op Voldemort en zijn dooddoeners gericht. De dooddoeners achter Bellatrix, wachtten geen moment, pakten Frank en Lies beet en verschijnselden.  
Voldemort en Bellatrix keken elkaar aan.  
'Goed Perkamentus, jullie hebben geluk. We gaan Bellatrix', zei Voldemort en ze verschijnselden.  
'Lies!', riep Lily op hetzelfde moment dat James 'Frank' riep.  
'Kalm, James, Lily. We vinden ze wel', zei Perkamentus.  
'Hoe wisten jullie dat we hier waren?', vroeg James.  
'Het ziet er bij jullie thuis niet al te best uit namelijk. De buren hoorden een knal en waarschuwde ons', zei Sirius met een geveinsde glimlach.  
'Harry! Wat is er met Harry!', gilde Lily uit.  
'Goed, Lily, kalm. We vonden hem tussen de puinhoop. Minerva past op hem', zei Perkamentus. 'Jullie hebben echt geluk gehad. Voldemort had hem wel kunnen vermoorden!'  
'Hoe is het met Marcel?', vroeg Lily.  
Perkamentus staarde Lily aan.   
'Remus, Hagrid, ga kijken bij de het huis van Frank en Lies', zei hij ernstig.  
'Wat? Wilt u zeggen dat jullie niet weten of Marcel nog leeft?', vroeg Lily.  
'We wisten niet eens dat ze weg waren', zei Perkamentus.  
Lily keek alsof ze elk moment flauw kon vallen.  
'Waar zijn we eigelijk?', vroeg James.  
'Dit is waarschijnlijk het kasteel van Voldemort. Als we hier weer weg zijn, kunnen we het niet meer vinden, dat was de vorige keer ook zo', zei Dolleman.  
'Laten we maar snel weg gaan', zei Lily zwakjes.  
Ze verschijnselde naar Zweinsveld en in huis trof Lily de grootste puinhoop aan die ze ooit gezien had, terwijl Lily altijd heel slordig was geweest. Later in de middag kwam Anderling Harry brengen.  
'Bedankt dat je op hem gepast hebt, Minerva. Hoe is het nou afgelopen met Marcel?', vroeg Lily.  
'Alles is goed met hem', glimlachte Minerva.  
Lily glimlachte terug en ze namen afscheid.  
'En zeg tegen Perkamentus dat ik maandag weer op school kom!', riep Lily haar nog na. Minerva keek geschokt om, maar zei verder niks.  
Lily grinnikte nog even en legde Harry in zijn wiegje.  
Weer een paar maanden later vroeg Perkamentus Lily en James weer bij zich.  
'Lily, James, ik denk dat we nu niet langer meer moeten wachten. Ik denk dat het verstandig is om de Fideliusbezwering over jullie uit te spreken. Jullie kunnen niet in jullie eigen huis blijven, ik heb voor jullie een huisje in een Dreuzelbuurt gekocht en nu wil ik jullie vragen wie jullie als geheimhouder willen', zei hij.  
'Sirius', zei James meteen.  
'Remus', zei Lily.  
'Als jullie er niet uit kunnen komen, ik wil graag jullie geheimhouder zijn', zei Perkamentus.  
'Remus heeft al genoeg aan zijn hoofd, Lily, dat wil je hem echt niet aandoen!', zei James.  
'Ja, maar… maar… laat maar, je hebt gelijk. Dan wordt het Sirius', zei Lily.  
'Weten jullie het zeker?', vroeg Perkamentus.  
'Ja!', zeiden Lily en James tegelijk.  
'Goed dan. James, had jij niet zo'n spiegel waarmee je met Sirius kan praten?', vroeg Perkamentus.  
'Hoe weet u dat?', vroeg James.  
'Dat doet er niet toe. Heb je die spiegel bij je?'  
'Ja, altijd. Ik zal hem oproepen', zei James en hij haalde een kleine spiegel uit een van zijn zakken. Lily keek hem vreemd aan.  
'Dat had je ook wel mogen vertellen!', zei ze.  
'Sorry, Lily. Mijn fout. Sirius!', zei James in de spiegel.  
Sirius' hoofd verscheen in spiegel.   
'Hey, James. Wat is er?', vroeg hij.  
'Ik zit hier bij Perkamentus, het is heel belangrijk, kan je komen?', zei James.  
'Natuurlijk, maatje. Ik kom er zo aan', zei Sirius.  
Even later klopte Sirius aan op het kantoor van Perkamentus.  
'Fijn dat je wilde komen, Sirius. Het gaat over de Fideliusbezwering die we over James en Lily uit gaan spreken. Ze vroegen zich af of jij hun geheimhouder zou willen zijn', zei Perkamentus.  
'Natuurlijk. Maar is dat niet een beetje… nou ja, begrijp met niet verkeerd, ik wil echt dolgraag jullie geheimhouden zijn, maar Voldemort weet dat ik de beste vriend van James ben en –'  
'Daar hadden we nog niet aan gedacht', onderbrak James Sirius. 'Dan wordt het Peter. Mee eens Lily?'  
'Ja, goed plan', zei Lily.  
'Felix!', riep Perkamentus. 'Haal Peter'.  
Felix verdween in een vurige flits en kwam even later terug met Peter aan zijn staart.  
'Wat – wat is er?', vroeg hij.  
'Zou jij onze geheimhouder willen worden, Peter?', vroeg James.  
'Nat – natuurlijk', zei Peter zenuwachtig. 'Wat moet ik doen?'  
'Ken je de Fideliusbezwering, Peter?', vroeg Perkamentus.  
'Eh… ja, volgens mij wel', zei Peter. James en Sirius keken elkaar aan. Peter die zo'n ingewikkelde bezwering kende?  
'Mooi zo. James, Lily, jullie gaan naar jullie nieuwe huis en dan spreek ik de bezwering uit.  
Perkamentus gaf James en Lily het adres, ze pakten hun belangrijkste spullen en Harry en gingen op weg.  
'Jeeh, wat klein', was James' eerste reactie.   
'Zeurpiet. Wees blij, nu kunnen we tenminste rustig slapen', lachte Lily.  
'Jaja, kalm', zei James.  
Zes dagen na het uitspreken van de bezwering, zat er Lily iets niet lekker…  
'Maar stel nou dat hij die verrader was?', zei ze tegen James.  
'Perkamentus had dat dan geweten, Lily, kalm', zei James.  
'Ik vertrouw het niet, James', zei Lily zeurend.  
'Hey, Lily, vertrouw hem. Hij zou zijn vrienden nooit verraden', zei James gladjes en hij legde zijn hand om haar middel.  
'O James, ik ben zo bang!', zei Lily.  
'Kom op! Harry red zich wel. Weet je nog dat ik op hem paste en er pas na drie dagen achterkwam dat ie verkouden was?'  
Lily grinnikte.  
'Dat weet ik nog maar al te goed!', zei ze lachend. 'Toen ik terugkwam, was hij al weer bijna beter', zei Lily lachend.  
De volgende dag voelde Lily zich alweer wat beter. Die avond zaten ze naast elkaar op de bank, Harry lag in bed.  
'Waar zou Peter nu zitten denk je?', vroeg Lily.  
'Waar hij hoort te zitten, in zijn schuilplaats hopelijk', James.  
'En als hij daar nou niet zit?'  
'Begin je nou weer? Hij gaat ons niet verraden, Lily. Snap je dat?', vroeg James.  
Lily keek hem aan. 'Ik vertrouw het eigelijk nog steeds niet', zei Lily zacht.  
'Kom op, hij' – boem!  
James en Lily sprongen op.  
'Lily, ik geloof dat je gelijk hebt', zei James.  
Lily staarde hem geschokt aan.  
'Wat?' Ze hoorde nog een klap.  
'Het is hem, Lily, pak Harry en maak dat je wegkomt! Het is hem! Weg! Snel! Ik probeer hem tegen te houden!  
Lily had hem nog nooit zo paniekerig gezien, maar ze deed wat hij zij. Ze sprintte door de kamer, naar boven, pakte Harry en rende naar de achterdeur. Ze zag een groen flits in haar ooghoek en ze hoorde James nog gillen… Maar het was al te laat. Voldemort verschijnselde in Harry's kamer. Lily voelde een vreemde soort paniek opborrelen.  
'Niet Harry! Niet Harry! Alsjeblieft! Ik doe alles –'  
'Opzij, ga opzij, meisje!'  
'Nee, niet Harry, niet Harry, alsjeblieft, niet Harry!'  
'Opzij, dom wicht… vooruit, opzij!  
'Nee, niet Harry, alsjeblieft! Neem mij, dood mij! Niet Harry alsjeblieft! Genade… genade…  
'Avada Kedavra!', schreeuwde Voldemort.  
Het laatste wat Lily zag was een groene flits…

Einde!!!


End file.
